Red as Wine
by Princess-Xion
Summary: Hair as red as wine, she's still waiting for the sun to shine Darkfic, vampires, SoraxKairixVanitas, MATURE CONTENT AHEAD
1. Tsumetai

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my newest story. I am currently working on Love Must Come: Re-birth, but I felt it necessary to explore my abilities to write darkfics. Also, I wanted to write a vampire story that doesn't involve sparkling of any kind, and is much darker than the light that shines through Twilight. Do not fret, I will be continuing LMC, I just like to have multiple works going to help with writer's block at times. I'm sure there are some typos here and there, but meh; oh well.**

**WARNINGS: This story is dark. It will contain sexual themes, violence, sensitive subject matter, blood, and all things of that nature. Be forewarned~ This chapter has sexual content right off the bat, so have funnnnn!**

**NOTES: This story takes place in an alternate universe from both the KH universe and our own. I can't be held responsible for the nightmares that lurk in this world: the world of Rydin.**

**~x~x~**

_Lips as pink as petals—darkness, nightmares, __**devils**_

_Skin as pale as ivory, a whisper in a melody of a soul so fiery_

_Hair as red as wine; she's still waiting for the sun to shine_

Periwinkle eyes turn up to the moon, fangs flash in the night, and another soul is lost. Screams, tearing flesh, searing pain, and then . . . Silence. The coppery scent of blood wafts on the breeze, a macabre harmony. When will it end, the suffering? Fingers grasp at the grass for purchase, an anchor against the raging storm as life force is greedily siphoned. Lungs constrict, breathing quickens, moans escape cherry-red lips.

Blessed darkness: the sweet reprieve from waking dreams.

The monster lifts his head from creamy pearl skin, torn asunder, and smiles.

"_For all of eternity, you belong to me . . ."_

A frail body, petite and compact, shudders and goes limp. Those periwinkle eyes, catching the silvery light from above, glaze over with the promise of the future. The kiss of Death feathers across a sunken face; the cloak of Demise renders all into nonexistence. And all the while, the blood steadily drip, drip, **drips**___. . . _Dry.

". . . _Kairi_."

/**Tsumetai**\\

Kairi gazed over at what lie atop her mattress, fear coloring her eyes a darker shade of cobalt. She hugged her knees to her chest tightly, digging her teeth into her lower lip as she racked her brain for a solution to her impending issue. She was a smart girl, but no amount of schooling had prepared her for this sort of thing. Her crimson hair, thick and luscious, fell in pin-straight strands to the small of her back, and it fell forward over her shoulders as she turned to glance thoughtfully behind her.

Her milky-white Pomeranian, Destati, lifted its small head and peered curiously at her, as if to say, "_What are you looking at __**me**__ for? I'm just a dog." _It's incredibly fluffy body shifted and curled back up, returning to its slumber.

Exasperated, the petite redhead pursed her lips and returned her attentions to what was resting seemingly innocently upon her baby pink comforter. She leaned forward until she was on her hands and knees and crawled slowly toward the item in her line of sight, never once taking her eyes off of it. Her heart began to pound, but she pressed onward, knowing that one wrong move could put both her and Destati in danger. Tentatively, she placed first her left hand on the edge of the mattress, followed by her right, and then cautiously peered at what was resting against her silk pillows.

He appeared to be harmless—just a slumbering boy dreaming peacefully, his unruly spiky chestnut hair falling into his eyes and casting shadows across his face. However, Kairi's training had taught her differently. She knew specifically what to look for in this situation: the telltale black cross tattoos on the fronts of the shoulders; the sunken eyes in hollow sockets; the pale, gaunt flesh stretched firmly over bones; the pair of open, gaping wounds in-between the shoulder blades . . . This boy had all of these indicators, the most significant of which being the twin fangs peeking out from his slightly-parted lips. Now, this normally would be something that Kairi could handle . . . If this were a typical bloodsucker.

The difference between the typical vampire and this boy was the fact that he was asleep. It was nearly midnight—he should have been awake, especially if he truly was what his tattoos indicated. Instead, he was snoring softly. And on her bed, no less! This just wouldn't do. Not in the house of the two most notorious vampire hunters, and _not _in the bedroom of their equally prestigious daughter. Her parents had left on a mission in another country, leaving her alone with Destati to fend for herself. She had been taught how to protect herself, and she wasn't planning on failing them simply because she didn't know what the boy was.

He stirred in his sleep so suddenly that Kairi sucked in her breath, her chest heaving as she struggled to regain control of herself. She forced herself to focus. This situation was what her parents had spent years training her for. He was visibly taller than her, lean and with defined muscular features. He was shirtless, clad only in a pair of loose-fitting black slacks, and Kairi could clearly see a scar that bisected the center of his chest. It was bright pink, like new flesh, and quite long. She briefly wondered where he'd received it, but then shook the thought from her head. She needed to stop daydreaming and start thinking. A _vampire _was asleep in her bed.

Er . . . Well, if he even _was _a vampire . . .

The longer she looked at him, the more bewildered she became. He certainly had the appearance of a bloodsucker, there was no doubt about it. What really confused her, though, was him being in such a deep slumber. How could a vampire be asleep? And when the light of the moon was shining so brilliantly through the bedroom window, no less! This was unnerving.

Destati whined a little bit, low in his throat, and Kairi backed away from the bed rather quickly. The Pomeranian got up and crawled into her lap, forcing her to have to sit cross-legged to accommodate his tiny, furry body. She chewed her lip again, absentmindedly petting the dog's head while she stared over at the snoozing boy. Odd that he looked so familiar, yet she couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly, Destati went completely rigid and hopped out of Kairi's embrace. He faced the window, fur standing completely on end, and growled viciously up at the glass. Panicked that the vampire-boy-thing might wake up, she scrambled to grab the puppy and shush him. She couldn't have him coming out of his slumber just yet—not when she hadn't had the chance to grab any of the weaponry that she had hidden in the chest beneath her bed.

Before she could do any of the aforementioned things, there was a loud crashing sound as the glass of the window exploded. Razor sharp shards rained throughout the area below the sill, showering both Destati and Kairi. She threw her body protectively over the shivering dog, shielding him from the remnants of whatever had happened to the bedroom window. Destati continued to bark and growl, huddling close to Kairi's stomach and glaring at the now-open hole in the wall.

Kairi suddenly felt cold, and she glanced up. Standing in the window, blocking the light of the moon, was another boy. This one looked exactly like the boy that was already in her room; the only difference was that this boy had spikes that were ink-black and a set of amber eyes so piercing that it chilled her blood. Terror gripped her and she grabbed hold of Destati, finding herself unable to move.

The mattress of her bed shifted, and then the sleeping boy was no longer asleep. He was now crouched on the floor in front of her, knees bent and hands scraping the carpeted floor. He hissed menacingly up at whoever it was that was perched upon the windowsill, and even though Kairi could only view his back, she could imagine how threatening his fangs must have looked. Her eyes were glued to the wounds on his back: it looked as though someone had stuck a corkscrew deep into his flesh next to his shoulder blades, twisting it and digging deep. Dried blood and gore caked the set of gashes, and had Kairi not seen a vampire die before, it would have disgusted her.

"Get out of the _way_," the raven-haired beast in the window snarled. He, too, bent low and bared his fangs. They were frighteningly sharp and almost too long to belong to a normal vampire. Kairi clutched Destati, who was growling something fierce; what was happening?

"No," the brunette counterpart spat. A shudder visibly ripped through his body and his flesh rippled. Kairi's periwinkle eyes went wide as she saw the wounded area between his shoulder blades start to shift. The wounds moved and wriggled around, fresh blood as black as night starting to seep out. She cowered against her closed bedroom door, wishing that she could remember her training in a time such as this.

"_Sora_," the amber-eyed vampire growled dangerously. He lowered his chin and fixed Sora with a murderous glint in those unsettling fiery irises. "_Move_."

"_No_," Sora ground out through clenched teeth. He groaned as the wounds began to wriggle again, and Kairi's eyes dropped down to the tearing sound that was coming from the carpet. The creature had extended claws from the tips of his slender fingers and was digging them into the bedroom floor, as if trying to hold onto something solid.

Kairi wanted to speak. She wanted to say something; to demand to know why they were in her room, seemingly arguing over her. She didn't know these two—not that she was _allowed _to fraternize with the bloodsuckers. Her eyes slid to the right, to the weapons chest. If she let go of Destati for just one moment . . .

In the next split second, all thoughts and plans were forcibly blown out of her mind.

"The throne is _mine_, brother!" the raven-haired man screamed, the darkness in Kairi's room growing even darker. The creature seemed to rear up, massive black wings unfurling from his back and menacing claws tearing the wood of the house. The window gaped wider and wider, the entire wall of the house being destroyed. Kairi couldn't help it: she screamed in horror. A great howling had begun, a forceful gale whipping her long hair about her head and nearly sending her toppling forward into the air and directly into the arms of the raven-haired beast. She hugged Destati's fur closer with one arm and grabbed hold of whatever else she could with her other hand, fighting against the vacuum.

Sora was there, grabbing hold of her wrist in an iron, painful grip and dragging her against his chest. He was unbearably hot—too hot—and Kairi shrieked, trying to escape his scorching hold. Destati whimpered and clambered up closer to her neck, the heat of Sora's vampire flesh overwhelming his canine form. And all the while, unearthly cries and moans filled her ears, jarring her soul and filling her with terror such as no other.

"_Vanitas_!" Sora bellowed, and Kairi felt it reverberate through her skin. There was another rush of wind, and when she looked up, she saw that an identical set of raven-feather wings had spurted out of the wounds in Sora's back. Inky blood spattered the walls from the force as he flapped powerfully once, lifting them into the air. He was holding her bridal-style, and she could feel her skin blistering where it touched his bare torso. The pain was unbearable—the fear eclipsed her with icy, vehement greed.

Vanitas threw his head back and roared, his eyes glowing sulfuric and the sound echoing through the night. He leapt toward Sora, but the brunette pushed his wings foward and propelled himself over the top of Vanitas's head. Out the open window he flew, and Kairi found herself swiftly losing consciousness. Her parents had told her that vampires were the undead, cold creatures with no hearts or heat. So why was this vampire the opposite? He was so hot that she could feel the side of her arm and thigh cracking and bleeding—she could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Who was this creature?

And who was it that was chasing them so desperately?

Sora's feet hit the shingled rooftop of the next house over and the scenery flew by at breakneck speed. In spite of her burning flesh, Kairi threw the arm that wasn't holding the howling, barking Destati around Sora's neck. She had also been taught of vampire's speed. She knew that it excelled the speed of a normal human's body . . . But this? This was beyond that. They had to be going at least one hundred miles per hour, and that was on foot.

There were loud crashing noises, pieces of houses flying haphazardly throughout the air as Vanitas pursued the boy, the girl, and the Pomeranian dog, his claws tearing through wood and stone in his attempt to catch up. Kairi could hear his snarls as if they were right beside her ear, could taste his bloodlust even as they seemingly flew through the air.

And then they were flying, directly over Hume Lake, the moonlight dancing over the still waters as Sora's wings beat against the air effortlessly. When Kairi glanced up at his face, she was startled to see how haunting a blue his eyes were. It was like gazing into the depths of the sea, the waves crashing against the deep and the call of the wild singing through your soul. She tore her gaze away from his exotic beauty and looked over his shoulder.

Her heart nearly stopped at the frightening sight.

The beast was coming, and he had left carnage in his wake. She could see her home burning in the distance, along with the homes of many other people she knew. Vanitas was not just any vampiric beast, she realized with sickening clarity. As she watched him transform in the air, his legs molding together and lengthening, scales of ruby spreading over his flesh, face elongating into a fearsome snout, she put two-and-two together.

The Dragon Prince was hot on their heels, flames burning in his eyes.

Suddenly, Sora had set her on her feet on a grassy cliff that overlooked the burning city and whirled around. His transformation rocked him so quickly that Kairi had to blink twice to register that a scaly blue serpent was slithering through the air to meet Vanitas. She had to let go of Destati to be able to clap her hands over her ears when their claws scraped their metallic scales, the screeching sound piercing her eardrums. She watched on in horror as they battled, swirling through the air in a dance of despair.

What was this? What was going on? Two Dragon Princes? How could this be?

Vanitas wrapped his clawed paws around Sora's serpentine dragon body, his snout gaping to reveal multiple rows of fearful teeth, jagged and made just for tearing flesh from bone. He roared, and with the expelling of air came the flames. They engulfed Sora's scales, making them glow and causing the cobalt dragon to howl in pain, but not before he managed to rip a chunk out of the ruby dragon's corded, sinewy shoulder. They spun downward and landed in the lake, the resounding splash shaking the cliff that Kairi sat upon.

Destati cried out and scrambled away, down the edge of the lake shore and back toward the home that was destroyed. Panicking, Kairi hopped to her feet and dashed off after him, calling after her poor little white puppy. Destati hadn't been trained like the other, much larger dogs that her other hunter friends had been given. Destati was much too small. She glanced over her shoulder once, but Sora and Vanitas were thrashing about in the water, sending showers of sparkling droplets upward toward the moon. Her heart set with resolve and her eyes narrowed.

Whoever they were, they had destroyed her town, and they would pay.

She wandered through the town, her eyes widening at the sight of the carnage that Vanitas had left behind. There were people lying in the streets, not a soul moving, and blood pooling in great amounts beneath their prone forms. She stumbled over something solid and when she looked down, she stifled a scream. A child no more than the age of four, arm outstretched toward something unseen and eyes unblinking in Death's cold embrace . . . And as she stood there, tears filling her eyes at the sight of her dying village, she was lost.

Without taking another glance at the horrors, she made a mad dash for her home, where she was sure to find Destati. Her hair flew out behind her like a sheet of ruby silk and her short white nightgown, soft as satin, rode up to her thighs as her feet splashed in the puddles of blood. Destati awaited her on the front step to the smoldering ruins of her home, staring up at her with soot staining his fur and innocent black eyes. Kairi knelt down and picked him up, feeling the soft fur beneath her fingers and gazing up at the remnants of her childhood, floating through the air, reduced to embers. She felt her heart break and she took a step forward, placing her palm flat against the wood for as long as she possibly could before a sudden blast of hot air blew the flames forward and set them licking the structure completely away. A single tear slipped down her cheek, and then the next thing she knew, she was flat on the ground with a vermilion dragon's paw the size of her entire torso impaling her and pinning her down—one massive claw had sunk deep into the front of her left shoulder, and it was showing no signs of removing itself anytime soon.

As the agony, white-hot and unforgiving, rippled through her tiny body, the redhead's scream tore out of her throat and left her hoarse. She kicked her legs and placed her hands on Vanitas's paw, pushing against it in a desperate attempt to _get it out of her_. Her blood bubbled forth, dark maroon in color, and spilled over her arm and into the ground where the Earth greedily sucked it up. Kairi moaned, for she had never felt a pain so deep and so true as this.

"There, there, _Princess_," a voice echoed through her head, low and threatening. It hurt her mind, burrowed into it with zeal, gleeful as it ripped her thoughts in two. "Don't worry . . . You will soon be mine, and it will all . . . Be . . . _Over_ . . ." His snout loomed close, warm air feathering across her face. She turned her face away in fear, and her eyes alighted upon a most gruesome, traumatizing sight.

Destati's shorn body lay in two pieces in the grass, his black eyes seeing nothing beyond that of the otherworld. His blood glinted by the light of the fire and Kairi let out a sob of anguish. She tried again to drag the heavy, painful claw out of her shoulder in her desire to go to her beloved pet, but it was no use. Her life force was now coating her fingers, making them too slick to grab hold of anything but the grass beneath her. She dissolved into tears, now afraid for her life and mourning the loss of her friend.

"_Vanitas_!" Sora's voice roared out in the surroundings, the only other sound besides that of Death's call and the crackling dragon flame. Kairi saw a flash of sapphire, and then the claw came tearing out of her body, bringing with it a large amount of her meaty flesh and a spray of blood that hissed at it flew into the flames that had devoured her house. Another howl of pain was let loose, and she rolled onto her side, her left hand clutching at the gaping hole in her body. Her right arm was useless at the moment, but she still managed to limp over to where her poor, poor dog's body lay in twixt.

"Destati . . ." she whined, her fingers smearing blood on his fur as she pet his head one last time. "Destati . . ."

There was a loud snarling noise, and when Kairi whirled around, it was just in time to see the cobalt serpentine dragon that Sora had become slip in-between her trembling body and Vanitas's feral lunge toward her. His claws wrapped around the cylindrical red body and slammed it into the ground. He reared his head back, razor sharp teeth flashing in the night, and sunk them deep into the side of Vanitas's throat. His long, tapered tail thrashed in the air as he howled in rage and pain, then finally went limp. There was a flash of light, and then Sora was huddled over Vanitas, both of them in their bodily forms. Vanitas clearly had large teeth-shaped wounds in his ribcage, and his eyes were closed. Sora was clutching him close, hanging his head. His chestnut brown hair, spiky and unruly, was matted with blood and hung low against his head. He slowly lowered Vanitas to the ground and then whirled around, his wings spraying loose black feathers all about, and Kairi gasped.

His eyes glowed an intense ultramarine and his chin-length bangs cast shadows over his face as he turned his attentions to her. Kairi could see his fangs shining with Vanitas's black blood, and she scrambled backward as fast as she could with her crippling wound. Though Sora had saved her, she couldn't shake the feeling that he had every intention of harming her at this point. Terror gripped her in its icy arms and held her down when Sora suddenly disappeared and materialized behind her, his finger tangled in her long tresses and dragging her head back so far that she could hardly get a good breath in. She whimpered when she felt his nose brushing her throat almost intimately, and she clutched her wound with her left hand even tighter.

"P-Please," she managed to gasp out when she felt his hot tongue lapping the pulse that pounded at her throat. His answer was to pull her hair so hard that it hurt, causing more tears to spill out of her pretty cerulean eyes. Her neck bones popped as he tilted her head to the side and exposed her throat to the moon. Her knees buckled beneath her, both from the terror she was experiencing and the excruciating pain in her pierced shoulder, and he wrapped his free arm around her waist. The high heat of his flesh sizzled against her skin even through the silk of her short nightgown and she shrieked as she began to burn. She struggled against him, but he only held her tighter, eliciting a cry from her rosebud lips.

Her training hadn't prepared her for this. It hadn't prepared her at all.

She heard him groan in her ear with want, and then Kairi closed her eyes when she felt the first breaking of the skin. His fangs sank deep into her throat and his lips enclosed around the puncture wounds. He began to suck, drinking greedily. Her body hurt in all directions, but for some reason, the strokes of his tongue against her neck as he fed were igniting yet another fire that night: a fire that rested deep within her loins and had never before been stoked. She gasped and all the pain in her body—the pain from her shoulder wound, the burns on her thigh and upper arm, and the blistered skin on the front of her belly—it disappeared. She felt nothing but his tongue, and the way he was pulling her hair and clutching her close. Her mind toppled over into a coulee of some unknown substance; a Darkness that swirled and boiled and undulated over her skin with every intention of consuming her soul in its entirety. She arched her back and shuddered as wave after wave of the shadows caressed her, panting as though she had been underwater for hours. Her hands left her wounds, reached up, and threaded through his brown hair, tugging him closer. Even as she felt weaker and started to see black at the edges of her vision, she moaned his name and pleaded for more.

Finally, he pulled away with one last suck and then she heard his voice in her ear, calm as the Spring breeze:

"I'm sorry . . ."

And then all she knew was darkness.

~x~x~

Kairi woke with a start and sat up. Her hair was a ragged mess about her arms and many different places on her body were throbbing. For a moment, she had no recollection of what had happened before she'd passed out, but then it all came rushing back with such clarity that she fell back into the pillows that she had been propped up against. She placed her hand against her forehead and then immediately winced when the claw wound in her shoulder stretched and screamed in protest. Gasping, she immediately relaxed her arm by her side and glanced down. Her entire torso was wrapped tightly with white gauze bandages in the form of a shirt, covering her from shoulders to chest to hips. She could see bloodstains at her shoulder, and she tried not to re-imagine the agony that she had felt when Vanitas's claw had pierced her body.

_Vanitas_!

He had torn apart her bedroom, her house, her village, his amber eyes glowing with hunger for her. He had morphed into a mighty serpent with scales the color of rubies and wings that spanned the skies. His teeth had been fearsome, rows upon rows of meat cleavers, and he had burned everything in his path. Everyone in her village had been destroyed, that much she was sure of, including her precious pet, Destati.

She whimpered as a wave of emotion overtook her at the thought of her Pomeranian. That dog had been gifted to her when she was just turning thirteen and he had been with her for five years. While all the other hunters had been given large dogs to train with, Kairi had cherished her much smaller friend with all of her heart. And now not only was her home gone, but he was, too. She cried out when the image of his tiny form lying in bloody pieces on the ground assailed her and she allowed her tears to break free once more.

How had this all happened? How had they caught her by the wayside? Why hadn't she remembered her training and used it to fight back? Perhaps if she had, then maybe she would have been able to escape with many of the villagers. This was the type of thing they had hall be _trained for_. Granted, they'd been trained in battle against low-level vampires—not the Dragon Princes, overlords of all bloodsuckers in the land of Rydin. Still . . . Her parents had left on their mission with every bit of their trust put into her that she would protect the village with all of her might. She was the daughter of Cloud and Tifa Strife, the most infamous vampire hunters of all; she had a name to live up to, and she had failed. Miserably. She had allowed herself to be blindsided by her own curiosity and hesitant nature, and now she was captured in . . .

Kairi lifted her head and looked around. She seemed to be in some sort of windowless cell made of white marble, the only thing of importance being the large bed that she was lying upon. It was almost comical in that it was covered with finery such as silken bed sheets and pillow covers, and a heavy fleece comforter. Whoever had locked her in her had wanted her to be comfortable, but judging by the metal bars that made up the door out, not _too _comfortable. Fear filled her as she realized that she'd likely been captured by one vampire or the other, or possibly both. They had seemed to be fighting as enemies at first, but after Sora had bitten Vanitas, he had laid him down gentle as could be. Then, he had come for Kairi and fed from her blood. In any case, she was bewildered and scared and wanted to go home, but knowing that there was no longer any home to go to was enough to make her want to cry again.

Feeling a twinge of pain in the side of her throat, she reached up with her only unhurt hand to press her fingers to the offending area. Her heart skipped a beat—twin puncture holes where the fangs of the vampire had sunken in. _Sora_ . . . Her skin flushed red hot when she remembered how shockingly good it had felt for him to feed off of her. How was that possible? How was she still alive? Vampires fed off of you until they drank you dry, and it was anything but pleasurable. Kairi had never felt anything close to pleasure of that sort, so the entire situation was new and frightening. That a vampire—a Dragon Prince, no less—could make her feel such stimulation was mortifying and horrifying altogether.

There was a loud clanking sound and then the metal bars swung outward. Sora, wingless and in his humanoid form, stepped in and Kairi panicked, scrambling back into the corner of the bed in a fleeting attempt to stay out of his reach. He remained in the entrance, though, looking darkly handsome in a pair of black pants that clung to his legs like a second skin and tucked into brown boots that laced up to his knees, a loose-fitting crème-colored top with three-quarter puff sleeves, and a brown leather belt with a rather plainly-decorated rapier thrust through the side. His russet-colored hair seemed to defy gravity in every way possible, sticking up in all angles, the lower layers of which fell to the base of his neck. His bangs caressed his jawline, falling into his eyes in such a way as to darken his features. The front of his shirt had a plunging neckline that opened all the way to his sternum, revealing very defined muscular pectorals and the scar that Kairi had seen bisecting his chest when he'd been sleeping on her bed. However, it was his eyes that drew her in, so deep and unsettling an azure that they seemed to glow from within and when he looked down at her, she felt as though he could see directly into the depths of her heart.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, and she could see his fangs slightly as he talked.

She didn't answer him, finding herself either too scared or too defiant. Vampires weren't supposed to be alive, and it was supposed to be her job to eradicate their existence. Yet here she was, locked up in the cell of their royalty. She didn't know what to do, but for now, she would remain silent while she racked her brain for a solution.

Sora averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture that was so human-like that Kairi nearly snorted. He said, "I'm . . . I'm sorry about your dog. He was sweet."

That caught her attention.

"How would _you _know how my dog is?" she blurted, then corrected herself bitterly, "_Was_. How he _was_."

Sora blanched, if it were at all possible for a vampire to get paler, and he said quietly, "Last night wasn't the first night that I've visited you. It was just the first night that you caught me."

Kairi felt her heart skip a beat and stones sank to the pit of her stomach. A vampire had been visiting her at night? Sleeping in her bed? When Kairi had discovered him, it had been because she was having a rather unbecoming dream and had woken up feeling very hot and bothered. When she'd rolled over to go back to sleep, she'd been appalled to see a vampire snoozing peacefully next to her. He'd been nearly snuggling her, their legs tangled together and his knee pressed against her nether regions—hence the reason why her dream had been more on the raunchy side. Fast forward to the present, and Kairi was wishing she hadn't wasted so much time being captivated by his handsome looks and had spent more time running him through with one of her father's blades.

She touched the wounds that his fangs had created another time and regarded him warily.

Sora sighed. "Look, I . . . I can't explain everything to you. I just . . ."

"Where am I?" she demanded, unable to keep quiet for long. "Where have you taken me?"

Sora crossed his arms over his chest and leaned nonchalantly against the wall. When Kairi glanced to his right, she saw that he'd mistakenly left the cell door wide open. She gulped.

"This is Castle Oblivion," he informed her. "You're in the West Wing, which is under my jurisdiction."

"Jurisdiction? Castle Oblivion?" Her voice rose in pitch and she briefly rubbed her wounded shoulder with a grimace. "I don't know what you speak of."

"I rule over this wing of the castle; my brother rules over the East Wing. Our father ruled over the Center up until his recent passing," he said, running his teeth along his fangs absently. "I'm sorry about biting you, but I needed to take you to my side of the castle, otherwise Vanitas would have captured you. I suppose I got a little carried away and you . . . Er, felt the full _effects _of my abilities."

Kairi's baby blues blazed. "I'm already captured! You have me in a cell!"

"Yes, well . . ." He looked uncomfortable, which was alarming to Kairi because her parents had taught her that vampires had no other emotions or feelings aside from that of hunger or bloodlust. ". . . It was either a cell in my wing, or a cell in his, and Vanitas isn't exactly . . . Friendly. Take your shoulder wound, for example. If he had gotten to you first, he'd be doing much worse to you right now."

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "So why did you sleep in my room? And just how long have you been visiting me?"

"Ever since my father passed on," he responded without missing a beat, as if he didn't find it absurd and invasive to watch young eighteen-year-old girls while they slept. "And because I didn't want to feed off of you. Sleep calms my hunger." His eyes flashed, and Kairi tensed up.

"Lot of good that did you," she muttered. "You still bit me in the end."

"I know," he said sadly, "and I apologize for that. I'm also sorry about how it . . . How it was . . ."

Kairi blushed and then when Sora's cheeks turned red as well, shock took hold. So this was a vampire that had the ability to not only sleep and feel emotions, but also blushed just like any other human. She was simultaneously fascinated and scared, and she mentally cursed her parents for not telling her that these sorts of vampires existed.

"Wait," she said. "How are there two of you? Isn't there only supposed to be _one _Dragon Prince?"

Sora licked his lips. "There are two because there can only be one," he answered cryptically, and his eyes were trained upon her throat the entire time.

"What does _that _mean?" she asked, confused and feeling scrutinized under those piercing sapphire orbs. She was consciously aware of the fact that the blankets she had been covered with were slipping dangerously low, and she only had her panties on underneath them. Kairi didn't know if vampires felt sexual lust, but she didn't want to have to find out.

"It means that we need you," was all he said, still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked attractive in his outfit of choice, with his hair shrouding his eyes like that, but Kairi carefully looked away. She knew what she had learned: all vampires were unnaturally attractive as a method of distraction. they used their looks to ensnare prey just as some birds fluff their plumage to gain a mate. Vampires were dark and dangerous and needed to be avoided or killed at all costs.

"For what?" she asked, still bemused.

Sora arched one perfectly sculpted brow and smiled a lopsided grin—a quirk of the lips, really. Kairi caught a glimpse of pearly white, straight teeth aside from the fearsome fangs, and she inhaled sharply in her struggle to not be swayed by his incredibly favorable appearance.

"You . . . You don't know who you are, do you?" he asked incredulously. "_What _you are?"

She shook her head slightly, and when Sora started to move toward her, she swiped at her opportunity for escape. Her hunter training kicked in and she used the bounciness of the mattress to propel herself upward and over Sora's head. In an flawless acrobatic move, she performed a fantastic front flip in the air and landed in an effortless crouch on the marble floor behind him. He looked startled and when he whirled around to stare at her in shock, she grinned and winked at him.

"Love to stay and find out, but . . . I'm getting the _Hell _out of here, Dragon Prince," she said, tossing her impossibly long hair over her shoulder, and then she bolted.

Kairi made it a fair ways down the eerily blank white hall before there was a vicious snarl behind her and she found herself slammed against the wall with her arms pinned above her head. She cried out as the back of her head smacked forcefully against the wall and her shoulder wound stretched painfully wide, the cold of the stone seeping into her bones on one side and the scalding heat of Sora's vampire flesh pressing against her from the front. Pain exploded in her cerulean eyes and she gazed up into the much taller, much stronger face of a predator.

"Don't run," he spat angrily. "If you do, I'll just catch you."

"Let me go," she said, lifting her chin in defiance and looking him dead in the eye. "_Now_."

"I can't do that."

"Then go to Hell," Kairi cried before she lifted her knee and rammed it directly into his crotch. He stumbled backward, momentarily stunned and Kairi took the chance to run again. She used her training to the full extent, her slender, lithe body leaping from wall to wall in an attempt to maintain distance between her and her captor. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she tried to focus ahead. The hallway was ridiculous lengthy, but she could clearly see a rather intricately-carved silver door at the end of it. She didn't know if it would lead her to freedom, but the hope was what carried her forward through the air.

Sora's hands grabbed her by the hair at the back of her head and slammed her down in the ground. With lightning speed, he was straddling her hips and had one hand around her throat. His cobalt blue eyes blazed with unbridled rage and Kairi's resolve faltered. She could feel him pressing downward against her trachea, blocking her lungs from receiving oxygen. She writhed beneath him, clawing at his hand and scraping her bare feet against the freezing marble floor. Her shoulder throbbed and her lungs shrieked, and for a moment, Kairi thought she truly would die.

The Dragon Prince leaned close to her face and she felt him nuzzling her hair, his lips tickling the shell of her ear.

"I told you not to _fucking _run," he growled vehemently, releasing the pressure on her throat enough to let her cough and gasp for the small amount of air that she was able to. "Apologize."

Kairi's eyes rolled wildly in her head and she reached up to weakly grab the front of his shirt. She silently pleaded with him to let her breathe, but he was relentless in his violence. She could feel her stomach twisting with terror at the promise of death that loomed high above her head. She didn't want to apologize; she just wanted to have air.

"_Apologize_," he hissed.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to whine, and suddenly she could breathe again. She gasped and inhaled deeply, her eyes filling with tears at the amount of trauma that had been inflicted upon her body. She had never before been in such pain; had never before thought that something like this could happen to her. Throat bruised and aching, she let out a dry sob and gazed up into the glimmering azure eyes of her assailant.

"If you run from me again, I will punish you," he told her, sounding almost apologetic.

"Wh-Why?" she whispered, massaging her pained throat tenderly.

"Because I don't have a _choice_," he murmured before he rose off of her. His fingers seared her elbows as he dragged her to her feet, and she whimpered in pain. Her knees felt weak, but she remained upright, knowing that if he touched her again, she couldn't bear the burning sensation.

"My parents will come for me," Kairi said in a fierce voice. "You'll see."

A sad look entered his eyes and Kairi shivered when he ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't answer her question, instead choosing to say, "The only way you'll stay safe is if you stay in the West Wing. I can't protect you from Vanitas if you run."

Kairi's lower lip trembled. "I just want to go home."

Sora wordlessly turned and set off, back toward her cell. She debated trying to run again, but something in the way that Sora had whispered into her ear had told her that he wasn't kidding. He would kill her in a heartbeat if he had to, and even if she was trapped in the castle of a vampire prince, it was better than being dead. So she begrudgingly followed him, suddenly aware of her scantily-clad form and wishing that she could sink into a hole and hide.

Because she didn't know if her parents would come for her. She didn't know if they would even think her alive if they came back to see nothing but a hollow, burned-out shell of what their village home had once been.

"Let me heal your wounds," Sora suggested once Kairi had timidly re-entered her cell.

"How?" she asked cautiously, hugging her arms around her small body. He was standing in front of her, much more than six feet tall and making her feel unbearably miniscule. Kairi was only five-foot-seven, and him being so tall just made him seem more formidable.

"Come here," he murmured, and his voice had changed. It was soothing and it rolled down the planes of her flesh with calming ease. Goosebumps rose up from her skin and it was incredibly difficult for her to shake her head no. She knew what would happen if she stepped into his embrace—she knew what he would do to her, and she didn't want it. She just wanted him to leave her alone. If she couldn't kill him or escape , then she just wanted to be _left. Alone._

"N-No," she stammered, holding herself even tighter.

Sora tilted his head to the side in a most coy sort of way and he took a step forward. Kairi started backing up, her pulse pounding with terror as he stalked toward her with a strange glint in his sapphire eyes. Her back hit the marble, and suddenly he went from five feet away to one foot, and she was trapped. He placed first one palm on the wall beside her head and then the other, effectively boxing her in and leaving her submissive to whatever he had in store for her. Her chest heaved with dread and she kept her arms clutched close to her body in the naïve hope that he might change his mind and leave her be.

No such luck.

"Do you hurt?" he asked innocently, and Kairi could feel his voice compelling her to nod.

"Y-Yes," she squeaked out.

"I can make you feel better," he cooed, dipping his head down close to her ear. He blew lightly into it, and Kairi gasped. Her knees knocked together and her thighs quivered, and she quickly reached out to grab the front of the vampire's cotton shirt

"No," she panted. "Don't . . . Don't touch me."

"Mmm," he hummed against the curve of her throat, "but don't you want to feel better, Kai-_ri_?"

She furrowed her brow in alarm. Why was he saying her name like that? Like the letters just rolled off his tongue in a lackadaisical way; like he was viewing her as some sort of plaything for him to have fun with. What little inner strength she had left all but dissipated and she was completely engulfed in nightmarish horror. He was going to hurt her, and possibly kill her in the end. He'd said they needed her, but for what? And for how long?

"Please," she pleaded. "Please don't kill me."

Then, he chuckled darkly and one hand left the wall to grip the topmost edge of the makeshift shirt her gauze provided. She barely had time to register what was going on before he'd ripped it away from her upper body completely, leaving her exposed and vulnerable before his azure gaze. She whimpered and lowered her head in shame, hiding her breasts from view with her hands—she was scared of dying, but somehow, she felt that there were worse ways to be violated. Her skin tingled as his eyes roved over what flesh she wasn't covering, and then she cried out as his tongue delved deep into her shoulder wound. Immediately, she felt the magical abilities of his vampire saliva going to work, knitting her skin back together from within. But beneath the soothing healing powers, she felt what she had felt when he'd first bitten her: that strange heat that was pooling in her lower body like a coil waiting to spring. Keeping one arm over her small breasts, she tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of his head and pressed his mouth closer to her shoulder.

"Stop," she choked out when the feelings became too much for her to handle. She didn't know what they were, nor why she was feeling them. She couldn't tell if they felt good or bad, and she just wanted them to _stop_.

He brought his face close to hers one more time, one hand still on the wall and the other reached down to grip her bony hip. She gasped in pain when his vampire flesh burned her own, but he merely laughed.

"Stop?" he said. "But you're enjoying it _so _much . . ."

He slowly sank to his knees in front of her, hands searing her sides on his way down, and her entire body began to shake violently with wintry fear. She covered her breasts with her hands again and bit her lip to stifle a cry when his lips dusted across the burns on her abdomen. When the tip of his tongue touched the skin for the first time, she thought she might completely lose her mind. She was petrified of what he was doing to her already, and whatever it was that was burning in her lower body was completely aflame now. She could feel each and every stroke of his tongue against her stomach, and electric chills were heading straight for the place where no one had even been before.

"_Ah_~" she moaned in spite of herself and her predicament. "Stop it!"

"No," he sniffed haughtily, continuing his actions. He playfully (or was it wickedly . . . ?) dipped his tongue into her belly button, and her eyes rolled up into her head. What was this trickery? Vampires were supposed to be horrific creatures of blood, pain, and death. Why was this the complete opposite? She didn't know _what _she was feeling, but it sure wasn't pain. Something deep within her throbbed and she rested her head back against the wall, hoping that he would stop in the next few moments.

He did, but it was only so he could briefly grab her waist and turn her so that her backside faced him. Still knelt before her, she felt his eyes on her burned thigh and her bottom, covered only by her panties, and she whimpered. She felt so exposed; it was agonizing waiting for this whole ordeal to be over with. Kairi felt the ends of her hair brushing her lower back, her breasts pressing against the marble wall, and she placed her palms and left cheek flat against it, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited apprehensively for what was inevitable. His fingers ghosted over the swell of her bottom and she felt his lips upon her thigh and without being able to stop herself, she started to cry.

"Don't, Sora," she begged, using his name in the hopes that he might heed her.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're hurt, and this will make you better."

"I . . . I'm scared," she said honestly, her fingernails scraping the wall. "You told me you'd protect me . . . Th-That Vanitas would be doing much worse to me!"

He surprised her with a light kiss to the center of the wound on her thigh, and she tensed up.

"The thing is, Kai-_ri_, he would be."

And with that, he trailed the very tip of his tongue from the lowermost part of the burn all the way to top. Kairi knew that he was healing her and making it so that she was no longer in pain, but . . . This was overwhelming. Her entire body was shuddering with whatever she was feeling, and small moans that she had never heard herself make before were singing out of her lips. The more attention Sora lavished her wounded thigh with, the hotter the room seemed to become. Every lash of his tongue made her nether regions throb and she rose up on her tip-toes in a last ditch effort to escape him.

"S-Sora," she gasped. "Please . . . S-Stop, _ah_! _Stop_!"

He ignored her, and she felt him place a hand on her rear, outside her panties. She squirmed and pressed her body closer to the wall, both trying to escape his scorching hot skin and also the fact that he was violating her body. Sweat beaded on her brow—her wound was long healed, and now she could feel him scraping his fangs rather heavily against her thigh flesh.

"No!" she cried. "_Please_, don't hurt me!"

Sora paused, and in one fluid motion, his body was tight against hers from behind, his fingers tickling her sides with a light, fiery touch. His lips brushed her ear and she held in a moan.

"Don't be frightened," he said. "I won't hurt you."

"No," she insisted. "Just . . . Not there.

"Where, then?" he breathed, his wandering hands moving every which way and focusing Kairi's mind in a million different scattered places. "Here?"

He touched the sides of her breast and she made a high-pitched keening noise, shaking her head wildly. He chuckled and moved his hands down to her rear, his fingertips ghosting by.

"Here?"

"_No_," she pleaded.

And then, her heart stopped when he suddenly moved his hand around in-between the wall and her pelvis and touched her on the center of her panties. The feeling sent a thrill through her body—one that she had never experienced before—and she cried out in shock. Her head lolled back against the vampire's shoulder and tears filled her eyes.

"No," she sobbed. "Don't . . . Don't touch me there . . ."

"Are you sure?" he asked before he stroked her once, languidly and carefully. Her legs shook and she felt a pleasurable jolt in her loins. It was like nothing she'd ever felt, and her hips jerked backward against his. She didn't want him to touch her there, let alone "heal her wounds" in that place. The thought of his tongue laving that area was terrifying and morbidly thrilling.

"Sora," she gasped, imploring him to stop with her voice.

He turned his face toward her throat, and she could feel his heartbeat quicken against her back. His nose touched her neck, inhaling deeply of her scent and he shivered, filling Kairi with a sickening fear that did nothing to override the strange sensations that were shooting through her body from his gently-caressing fingers. He placed a lingering kiss to her pulse.

"Here?" he whispered, and Kairi knew that she had better answer, else he make a decision on his own.

"Yes," she whimpered. "There."

Without further ado, he hissed and buried his fangs in her flesh, piercing the skin and tasting of the blood that came spilling out. If it weren't for his strong body holding her against the wall, she would have collapsed from the multiple feelings assaulting her body at that particular moment. The pace of his fingers against the center of her panties quickened when his tongue tasted her sweet blood and her breathing grew ragged, her hips moving against his hand. He drank and drank and drank, all the while listening to the mewling noises that she was making, and then he let her go. He stepped completely away from her, watching her crumple onto the floor, leaving her with a nauseating unsatisfied feeling. She huddled over to hide her chest from his sight, a few drops of her blood dripping onto the floor, and looked up at him when his boots came into her line of sight.

"Let me go," she whispered, her body shaking. "Please . . . Just let me _go_."

"I can't," he replied in a gentle tone. "I'm sorry."

"Then just go," she said. "Leave me alone."

He looked as though he wanted to speak, but then thought better of it, and turned to go. Kairi watched him, her eyes trained upon the gaping wounds on his back that marked where his wings came out. He really was undeniably handsome—a malevolent aphrodisiac of the darkness.

Kairi curled up into a ball on the floor, body racked with sobs as she cried herself into the land of slumber.

~x~x~

**A/N: Man, do I love this. It's going to be a dark and sexual story, and I hope you all like it. Whoop! Leave a review to tell me if I should continue it or not; I won't continue unless I get three positive reviews asking me to. :D Whoop de shoop!**


	2. Moesakaru

**A/N: Soooo here is Chapter Two, and it's full of sexuality. And there is a scene. A SCENE. That is rape. Just . . . Be prepared for descriptive vampiric goodness.**

**WARNINGS: EXPLICIT rape scene and sexual situations. Also strong language. YOU HATH BEEN WARNED.**

**~x~x~**

**/Moesakaru\\**

When Kairi awoke the next morning, and it was not to the insistent licking of Destati to her face, she grew unbearably and irrevocably sad. She laid there in the bed that had been provided to her, staring up at the ceiling in a cell that was neither light nor dark, wondering how she had gotten herself into this mess. She could still feel the hot press of the vampire's tongue, the piercing of his fangs, and she shuddered miserably at the utter violation she had endured. She felt ashamed with the knowledge that she had been specifically trained to fight off and kill the creatures of the night—bloodsuckers that they were—and she had completely failed at everything her parents had entrusted her with. The city was destroyed, all of the villagers had been killed, and her one true friend Destati had been ripped in half.

The redhead felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears and she rolled over in her bed, staring at the blank marble wall pointedly. She would not cry, not anymore. She had wept while Sora was in the room, healing her wounds and taking his fill of her blood, and she knew that if she ever wanted to have hope of overcoming his hold on her, she had to show some inner strength. Vampires preyed upon the weakness of human beings, and her tears were like music to his ears. She couldn't run either, because as he'd said, he'd "just catch her." She needed to play it safe, win his trust if at all possible, get a weapon, and then finally put her training to good use.

Pulling the velvety comforter over her head, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force her brain to go back to sleep, knowing that the world of dreams was safer than the world she now lived in. In her slumber, Destati was alive and the bad creatures couldn't hurt her. The Dragon Prince did not exist when she closed her eyes and drifted off—none of this had ever happened. She could drift lazily on a cloud of her own making, basking in the solace that her life as the daughter of vampire hunters provided.

But sometimes, dreams and wishes are naught but dust on the wind.

She heard the bars of her cell door squeaking a little bit, and her heart leapt with fear. Immediately, she curled in on herself underneath the pressing warmth of the blankets and struggled to stay still. If she feigned sleep, maybe he'd leave her alone . . . ? She waited for what seemed like hours, expecting him to tear the blankets off of her shivering body and sink his fangs into her, but when nothing happened and she heard almost no sounds, she grew confused.

Kairi pulled the coverlet down a bit, mindful of her naked upper body, and peered cautiously around the room. Seeing as the bed was the only piece of furniture in the entire cell, it was most surprising when she saw a tray full of fresh-cooked breakfast meats perched atop a small glass table, directly beside her bed. Her brows knitted together suspiciously—what if it was laced with some sort of sedative? She worried her lower lip with her front teeth, placing a slender hand over her grumbling stomach as she wrestled with herself over whether or not to eat the food. She didn't know who had brought it, but it _sure _smelled good . . .

"If you don't eat, you might regret it," a lazy drawl came from the corner.

Kairi jumped, startled at the sudden voice. She hugged the covers closer to her body, aware of the way the thin fabric clung to her naked breasts, and glared at the Dragon Prince with as much vehemence as she could possibly muster. He was looking as dangerously handsome as ever, clad in the same loose black slacks as yesterday, only this time, he was shirtless. Unable to stop her cerulean eyes from roving down his toned torso, she felt a blush creeping to her cheeks and quickly looked away.

"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes against the tempting sight of the food. She could smell it, the tasty aroma filling her nostrils and beckoning her to taste it.

"Nothing," Sora replied lightly. "Just the usual—your blood."

Kairi cringed, and to her shock, he threw his head back and began to laugh. It was a rumbling laugh—the kind that undulates over your flesh and sinks deep into your bones, and she felt a tingle shoot up her spine. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him, incredulous at his blunt attitude.

He arched one eyebrow, his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest. "What? Don't like jokes?"

Kairi flushed dark red again and narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't think that vampires _had _a sense of humor. I thought you were more interested in your next meal that the frivolities of human emotions."

At her words, something in Sora's startling azure eyes flashed and he disappeared into thin air. Kairi stifled a gasp when his body materialized above her, each of his hands caging her in on either side of the cushioned mattress. She felt his pelvis pressing against hers, pinning her down, and she felt her panic levels rise. He dipped his head down, and all she could see was his devilish smirk even as she placed her palms flat against his bare flesh and tried to push him away. She hissed in pain as the heated flesh stung her skin and quickly withdrew her hands. His smirk widened into a mischievous grin, and Kairi felt beyond afraid.

"Is this who you would rather I be, Kai-_ri_?" he whispered, his husky voice caressing her ear causing her to shrink away from him. He chuckled, and it was more terrifying than any battle cry she'd ever heard. He went on, "I can satiate myself if you so please it—if it makes you feel more . . . Comfortable . . ."

"_Stop_," Kairi hissed, balling her hands into fists and holding them close to her body. She could feel the heat of him seeping through his pants and warming her thighs, and though she was afraid, she knew that she had to put up a strong front. He _wanted _her to feel scared. He delighted in it.

"Why ever would I do that?" His eyes met hers, cerulean mingling with cornflower blue, and then she felt his nose brushing the apex of her throat, forcing her face to turn to the side. She gasped at the nearly unbearable heat, her pulse pounding in horror at the realization that he might really bite her again. The last two times he had left her alive, but who was to say that he wouldn't finish her off this time?

"I can smell your fear," he murmured, and one of his hands fingered the edge of the blanket. Her breathing hitched at the thought of him removing it and seeing her naked flesh again, but she kept herself from falling apart with every bit of resolve she had left. Fighting him would only give him what he wanted and as much as she wanted him to move away, she knew the facts. She was trapped inside the white-halled castle of the Dragon Prince, and nothing short of a miracle was going to set her free. Kairi had no plans to surrender anytime soon, but at least she was smart enough to recognize her situation for what it was.

All thoughts were blasted from her mind when she felt a jolt of something familiar rushing through her body and down to her nether regions. She fisted her hands in the blankets at the wetness of the tip of Sora's tongue trailing slowly along her jaw, arching her back as far up toward him as she dared without burning herself. Her mouth fell open in a gasp as the magical traits of his vampire saliva set to work, and she heard him laughing darkly.

"Why so frightened, little Kai-_ri_?" he breathed, slowly pulling the blanket downward to reveal her nudity to his glittering blue eyes. He smirked appreciatively and drew back, the tips of his blistering fingers ghosting lightly over her breasts and eliciting a whimper from her lips.

"Because . . ." she managed to gasp out as he drew light circles on her abdomen. She was shaking harder, holding onto the sheets for dear life. What if he touched her fully, burning her horribly? "Because I don't want you to hurt me . . ."

"Oh, trust me, pretty one," Sora grinned crookedly, his eyes focusing on the concave curve of her stomach and the waistband of her panties. "I will be doing the exact opposite. I . . ." He trailed off and leaned over her again, nuzzling his face against her throat and gently kissing it. "On the contrary, Kai-_ri_, I can make you feel better than you've ever felt before. Would you like me to show you what you're so frightened of?"

She shook her head wildly back and forth, her body tensing up as his hand started to wander lower and lower. She could feel her stomach twisting with a mixture of fear and anticipation, nausea threatening to overwhelm her when she realized how disgusting she felt. Because the vampire was right—she had no idea what kinds of things she'd been feeling when he'd fed from her and touched her the night before, but at the thought of experiencing them again, her body was practically crying out for him to feed. The scary thing? Sora knew it, and he was delighted about that fact.

"Kaiiiiiriiii," he sang softly, and she moaned at the feeling of his fangs and lips grazing her flesh. "You know you want this . . ."

She bit her lip hard, her brow furrowing as she tried to press herself closer to the bed in a last-ditch effort to maintain some space between them. But it was no use, because she was still feeling, feeling, feeling, and she knew that it would feel so _good _if he just pricked her skin and drank. She felt nauseous and disgusted with herself for feeling so desperate for the touch of a vampire, especially since she knew it was all false. He was using his powers and his touch as tools of persuasion—he wanted her to _believe _she wanted him to feed.

And as his tongue grazed her pulse, she lost all rational thought and suddenly had no idea where to put her hands. She yearned to touch him, but the thought of the painful burning sensation that she would experience if she did stopped her. But then his fangs pierced her flesh, and her fingers went straight to his hair, sifting through the silken-soft chestnut spikes and gripping them tightly. An exquisite pain followed by an intense shock running through her body caused her to cry out and yank his hair outward as hard as she could. He yelped against her throat and pressed his hips against hers, having received a pleasurable feeling from her actions quite obviously, and his fangs dug so deeply into her flesh that she feared he would tear her throat out. He was clawing viciously at the sheets with each and every gulp of her precious blood, shudders rippling up and down through his body as he fought against something that was struggling its hardest to break through.

"Stop," Kairi moaned as her nether regions throbbed, her body and mind warring against his vampire saliva. "Oh, god, _stop_! _Please_!"

He merely moaned blissfully, his tongue lapping at her blood and his lips suckling her flesh. He ground his hips against hers again, hissing like an animal as he took from her what he seemed to think he rightly deserved. Kairi couldn't seem to get a good grip on her thoughts—every time she tried to make sense of what she was feeling and what was happening to her, the words just kept slipping out of her fingers and floating just out of reach. She continued to clutch his hair, squeezing her eyes shut against the white marble room and pleading with him to cease. But she knew he wouldn't stop.

She was his prisoner, and just like in the stories, he would feed off of her life force until she was naught but a withered shell of what she had once been.

After what felt like hours, when she felt weaker than she had ever felt before, he finally dragged his teeth out of her neck and gazed down at her. He ran his tongue over his teeth, wet his lips to taste all traces of her blood, and smirked down at her. She returned his stare with a certain measure of defiance, though she was unable to falsify bravado. She was terrified, through and through, of the knowledge that she was going to die here and her parents would never know. Her hands were still fisted around his unruly strands of brown, her body so tense that she could barely stop her arms from trembling.

"Uh-oh," he murmured, his teeth stained vermilion as he grinned. "Looks like I drank too much. Greedy me~!"

Kairi whimpered and promptly burst into tears. She cried over many things, such as her lost village, her deceased friends, and poor Destati. But most of all, she cried for her situation. She cried because she was trapped and she didn't know why, and the Devil himself was holding her by the tail, laughing as he watched her struggle. And why did her Devil have to be so damn handsome? This whole situation was devastatingly unfair!

Much to her surprise, worry flashed in his radioactive blue eyes and he rolled off of her, sitting up beside her on the bed and watching her warily as she wept. She felt his hand in her impossibly long crimson hair, warming her scalp instantly, and she wept harder at the painful touch. She didn't _want _to be here. Why hadn't she fought harder? Why hadn't she fought harder to save her people?

"I've no intentions to kill you," he said softly, causing her tear-filled cerulean irises to snap up and meet his.

"I don't believe you!" she shouted at him, wishing that she had some sort of shirt or dress to cover her nudity. She just wanted to go home . . .

"Why do you hate us so much, we who walk the night?" he asked curiously.

She averted her eyes, not because she was afraid, but because she was embarrassed. She didn't have an answer for him, and now that he brought such things to light, not having any reasons behind her strong beliefs was mortifying. Why _did _she hate the bloodsuckers? Though she supposed that "why did her _parents_ hate them?" was the proper question to be asking. She had absolutely no personal experience with vampires beyond that of the few times Sora had fed from her, and everything she knew, she'd learned in training from her instructors, her parents, or books. However, it is often said that history was written by the winners, is it not?

Surprisingly enough, Sora did not wait for an answer. Instead, moving with lightning speed, he slipped beneath the blankets and laid on his side, his eyelids fluttering closed. Bewildered, Kairi scooted as far away from him as she could, knocking her uneaten plate of breakfast onto the floor with a clatter so loud that it made her jump. Sora chuckled, his eyes still not opening.

"What are you doing?" Kairi cried anxiously. "Why are you lying here? Go away!"

"Don't you recall?" he said, yawning somewhat sleepily. "I told you that I sleep to stave off my hunger, Kairi."

Kairi's eyes widened in stages and she clutched the blankets even closer to her naked breasts. "But . . . You just fed! _And how do you know my name_?!"

At this, Sora opened one eye and peered up at her.

"I've been coming to your room for months now," he said. "I learned it somewhere along the line; can't remember."

Fear gripped her tightly in its icy fist and she struggled to contain her panic. She'd been sharing a bed with a vampire for _months_, and hadn't even known it? How could this have been going on undetected? How could her parents have not known? Had he . . . Had he fed off of her while she was asleep?

"Please . . ." she whispered. "Just tell me what you want from me, and I'll give it to you. If you'll just . . . If you'll just let me go!"

"Go to sleep," he mumbled, ignoring her begging.

"But I just woke up," she pouted, knowing that there was no way in Hell that she was going to fall asleep with the _knowledge_ that there was a _vampire _lying next to her. What if he drank her dry in the middle of the night? She could still feel his fangs inside of her, and she reached up to briefly touch the throbbing puncture wounds at her throat. When she glanced down at her fingertips, she pulled a face at the sight of her red blood.

Without warning, the Dragon Prince sat up, his cobalt eyes glimmering through his chin-length bangs, and he grabbed onto her wrist with one hand. She instantly weakened at the excruciating burning that spread down her forearm, her tears falling anew.

"Let go," she begged. "Please, it hurts! Sora, it _hurts_!"

"Go to sleep," Sora repeated, and his tone was forceful. This time, when he let her go and lie down, she followed suit. She continued to cry softly, rolling onto her side and curling up into the fetal position with her back to him. Clutching her agonized wrist close to her chest, she gingerly felt the raw, chafed flesh—there was even more blood now, the air thick with the metallic scent.

And even as she lay there, weeping to herself about numerous things, he slept peacefully, one of his hands absently playing with the ends of her crimson hair.

~x~x~

Hands. They were everywhere. They were touching her, tearing at her clothes, raking their fingernails into her flesh and drawing blood . . . No matter how hard she struggled, there was no escape. No matter how desperately she fought, she could not take a deep breath. No matter how loud she screamed, no one came to save her. Desolation was imminent, and Kairi was weak to its hold.

And so, as Kairi woke from her restless dreams and hopeless nightmares to the feeling of someone pawing at her body, she immediately startled to struggle and fight and scream, in the hopes that her dreams would not come true and that she could be rid of this torment. She hated what the vampire did to her—hated that she was so influenced by his powers and aroused by his ministrations. His fingers ghosted over her throat and chest, fiery and hot, leaving trails of reddened skin in their wake. She gasped in pain, lifted her fists and tried to hit his face, but it was no use.

What was the point of him sleeping to stave off his hunger if when he woke, he was hungrier than ever?

"Shh," he murmured in her ear, and she bristled at his close proximity. He was propped up on his elbow next to her, long, lean legs outstretched, with his other hand drifting lazily up and down her torso through the blanket. She looked at him through hazy cerulean eyes, her mind twisting in on itself from the heated touch. She knew he was using his magic on her, because she was no longer fighting him off. In fact, she couldn't move a muscle. Confused and petrified at her sudden paralyzed state, she could only try her best to convey her emotions through her wild gaze.

"Don't worry," Sora whispered with a small smile, his fangs flashing. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She tried to speak, but it seemed as though his powers had a hold on her vocal chords, too. She mentally screamed at her stupidity for allowing herself to fall asleep in a bed with this monster; the fact that she had failed her parents was misery-inducing enough. The poor redhead could only watch as Sora's hands traveled slowly down the blankets, pausing at her ribcage. His fingernails grew slightly, sharpening into claws, and she could feel the pace of her heart picking up. He had said that he wasn't going to hurt her. He had said it multiple times since the night before, when he'd kidnapped her. _What was he going to do with those claws?_

As Sora's sharp claws continued on down, her God-forsaken body responded to the gentle, barely-there touch. Goosebumps made themselves known and desire pooled in the pit of her stomach—desire that made her sick to feel. Her breathing grew ragged, and inside, she fought against his magical hold with all of her might. She tried to remember the steps her mother had taught her about how to overcome vampiric mind control, and she closed her eyes. She fought with all of her mental might, and when she heard the blanket ripping open as Sora's claws sheared the threads, she fought harder. Cool air and cobalt blue eyes kissed her nudity and still, she fought.

Finally, she felt her fingers twitch and as Sora's hands floated toward her womanhood, she grabbed his wrist with snappish speed. She could feel her flesh searing, blistering, but still she held on, knowing that what he would do to her if she let go might be much worse. Tears filled her eyes to the brim at the pain and desperation she was experiencing, but whatever she did, _she could not let go_.

'_Oh, please . . . Please . . .' _she thought woefully, hoping he would by some miracle hear her mind. '_Please let me go . . .'_

Sora peered at her, tilting his head to the side as if curious by her. The action reminded her of a forest animal, coupled with his wild brown spikes, and she tried not to panic. Animals in the wild were more often than not carnivorous, and this animal was much, _much _worse. She stared up at him, wondering at how a vicious animal like him could be so damned hauntingly beautiful, and then he grinned toothily. His teeth were blinding white and perfectly set, his fangs polished to perfection, and Kairi nearly fainted at the pain in her hand. She knew he could hear her thoughts—he had control over her entire body—and she knew he knew that she was in agony.

Sora increased his power over her, forcing her hand to stay put on top of his scorching hot skin. She felt the pain building and building, her vision starting to dim as it threatened to eclipse her. There was a sizzling sound and the sickeningly sweet smell of cooked flesh, and Kairi thought she was about to lose it. God, this was so much worse that any pain she had ever experienced, and no amount of her parents' training could get her through this. It hurt so badly that she just wanted to give up right then; just give up and succumb to the world of darkness, that it may bring her the reprieve of death.

Kairi was close to unconsciousness by the time he loosened his vampiric hold on her. She gasped loudly, as if coming up for air, and rolled onto her side. She clutched her burned hand close to her, tried not to look at the charred, blackened flesh, and wept soundlessly.

Suddenly, he was there behind her, his nose brushing against her long hair as he inhaled the scent of the blood that ran beneath her skin. Her veins were full of the precious fluid he so yearned for, and she realized that there was nothing and no one to stop him from getting his way. Sora moved on top of her, his hips pressing hers into the mattress, and she tried not to scream as her wrist was jostled. His tongue licked at her throat, and she heard him moaning slightly in her ear, causing her stomach to twist with the longing that betrayed her. Between being so miserable and in so much pain, she just didn't have the will to fight him off. What was the point if he was so much stronger than her? He had the ability to catch her before her feet even hit the ground. As if to punctuate her thoughts, there was a rustling sound as his wings unfurled from his back, a few black feathers drifting listlessly to the bedsheets.

'_Just do it,' _she thought bitterly, clenching her good hand into a fist. '_Just get it over with.'_

She felt his fangs scraping her flesh lightly, heard him whining like a small dog, and she arched her back. She wanted him to bite her. The faster he bit her, the faster it would be done. She knew it wouldn't hurt, but simultaneously, she knew that it would feel pleasurable. However, it was a pleasure she did not want. A pleasure that she had never felt before, and had no control over. She had always thought that pleasure was to be experienced with one that you loved—not a winged Dragon Prince in marble-halled castle.

"Just _bite _me," she hissed, glaring up at the ceiling as if it were him, throwing all of her anger into that one glance.

His claws gouged the mattress and she heard the sheets ripping. She waited for him to sink his fangs in, but when the bite did not come, she had to admit that she was surprised. She panted slightly, his breath hot against her throat, and wondered what was going on.

Soon enough, she figured out just why he hadn't fed.

"M-Master?" The voice was timid, but by no means shy.

Kairi lifted her head to stare at the young woman who was standing at the bars of her cell, pressing her skin against Sora's lips by accident. He whimpered against her pulse, and she could hear his heart pounding erratically. Still, she peered at the girl, surprised that there were others in the castle.

"He's come," the girl said. "He's come for her."

"_Fuck_!" Sora suddenly cursed in Kairi's ear, causing her to jump with fright and stare at him. He sat up on her hips and twisted around to look at the girl. His wings stretched out languidly, a few more feathers soaring downward, and he growled.

"I'm s-sorry, master!" the girl cried, her baby blue eyes widening. "He's standing at the gateway, and he's very angry."

"He can't wait just five more minutes?" Sora grumbled irritably. "I'm hungry!"

Kairi's heart skipped a beat, confused. Who was at what gateway? And why? Who was that person here for? A sneaking suspicion had started to creep up on her, and she distinctly remembered an ink-haired boy with glowing sunset eyes that had the same face as Sora. Suddenly, being locked in a cell as Sora's prisoner didn't seem so bad.

"M-Master!" the girl squeaked. "He says that he's going to send in the Heartless to take her if you don't bring her immediately."

Sora's azure eyes blazed and Kairi realized with alarm that a slight aura had begun to shimmer a few centimeters off of Sora's entire body. The hairs on her body stood up as if the room was charged to the brim with powerful electricity, and she felt her body begin to tingle. She gasped when suddenly, the aura exploded outward and there was an ear-splitting _BOOM_ as it pounded against the walls with the speed of sound. The girl at the bars fell flat on her back, crying out in pain, and Kairi found herself feeling slightly disoriented.

'_Such power . . .' _Kairi thought in horrified awe. Her parents had never taught her of this, of the power of vampire royalty. '_Is this because he's the Dragon Prince? But . . . Then I don't understand how there could be two Dragon Princes? And what did Sora mean by the fact that there are two because there can only be one?'_

Her thoughts were halted midway when Sora suddenly disappeared and then reappeared next to the bed. His wings were relaxed against his bare back, and when he turned to speak to the girl, Kairi could see trails of blood running down his back where they had sprouted from.

"Go back to him and tell him I'll be down in a moment," he instructed her, scratching the back of his head through his unruly spikes. "She hasn't the proper attire, Namine."

Namine slowly struggled up into a sitting position, running her fingers back through her shoulder-length blonde hair. As her hair shifted away from her neck, Kairi could clearly see multiple puncture wounds still in the healing process there. She couldn't help but wonder—was Namine a source of food for Sora?

"Vanitas said you'd say that," she said with a sheepish grin. "He said she . . . She w-won't be needing attire of any k-kind . . ."

Sora's body visibly tensed, and Kairi sat up, holding the ripped comforter close to hide her chest. Her hair was an absolute mess around her body, but she paid it no mind as she gazed past Sora and into the eyes of Namine.

"Why?" she demanded, sounding manic. "Why wouldn't I need any clothes?"

Sora turned to her and his facial expression was one of utter seriousness. He stalked toward her and grabbed her unhurt arm, dragging her out of the bed. She stumbled awkwardly against his chest, every part of skin that touched his burning, and quickly pulled herself away from his blistering touch. She covered her breasts with one hand and took small steps toward the cell door, where Namine was just now standing up. Kairi paused, a dark fear crippling her at the thought of being handed over to Vanitas. What would he do to her, over in the East Wing of Castle Oblivion?

She felt Sora at her back, inches away, his warmth washing over her, and she shivered. He moved her hair aside and kissed the back of her throat. She flushed in embarrassment at the way it made her shudder, knowing that Namine was gazing directly at them. The blonde didn't seem fazed, though, and merely stepped to the side to signify that they could come through.

"Please hurry, Master," Namine said softly, pleadingly. Her eyes fell to Kairi's face, which she studied with great interest. She smiled when Kairi held her gaze in hers, and the redhead nearly toppled over when she saw that she, too had fangs. She remembered the puncture holes in Namine's neck and was astonished. Vampires fed . . . Off of _each other_?

Kairi was brought back to the present when the tip of Sora's tongue traced the topmost vertebrae of her spine, his saliva sending her mind into a tizzy. She felt her knees come together as she forced herself to stay upright, and she felt embarrassed that she was only clad in her panties. She really wished that she _did _have proper attire . . . Something told her that Vanitas wasn't going to be as gentle as Sora had been, and Sora hadn't been all that gentle.

As they headed down the white marble hall and toward the double doors that Kairi had tried to escape through the day before, the silence was oppressive. Sora and Namine's feet made no sounds upon the stone floor, and Kairi felt as though she were walking alone. She kept one arm over her chest in modesty, and the other hung lamely at her side. Her burned wrist still throbbed and oozed, and she tried not to move it, lest it crack and start bleeding. She was standing with not one, but _two _vampires now, and she was on her way to meet with a third. She was terrified, but she refused to let it show. Her bravado may not have fazed Sora all that much, but perhaps it would work on Vanitas?

The double doors gave way to a clear crystal staircase that was freezing cold underfoot. The endless white was so eerie that it was beginning to give Kairi the creeps. White was supposed to be the color of purity—of all things good in this world . . . Not the color of a bloodsucking vampire's castle. They descended the staircase, the vampires at her back, and the quiet continued. Kairi had no idea where they were headed, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like where she ended up tonight.

After heading down a rather large hall that had several doors and openings that led to other white marble hallways, they came upon another set of double doors. These doors were much larger and much more grandiose that the first set they had walked through, and they stretched from floor to ceiling as if they were built for a gargantuan beast to make use of them. Kairi froze in front of them, having a feeling that these were the final barrier between her and Hell, and Sora sighed from behind her.

"Vanitas doesn't like to be kept waiting," he said shortly, pushing past the half-naked, shivering cold girl and pressing his palm flat against the intricately-carved wooden door. What looked like liquid lines of gold flowed out along the carvings from his palm, filling the door with an unearthly glow. The sound of a lock clicking open echoed throughout the empty, empty hallway and the doors swung inward.

"Welcome to the Center," Namine said, gesturing to the glistening, pristine marble and high, arched ceilings. "The quarters of His Late Majesty, the Dragon King."

The next room was clearly a throne room. It was longer than it was wide, and to Kairi's left, she could see a beautiful throne made of glinting gold facing out at the rest of the room. A velvet carpet colored maroon stretched from the foot of the seat and all the way to the end of the room, which had a hall that faded into whiteness. She assumed that was where the living quarters were located, and she wondered if the architecture was much the same down there as it was here. As Kairi peered around at the starkness of the room, she realized that there had not been a single light nor window in the entire castle so far, but that she could see just fine as if there were.

For some reason, that greatly disturbed her.

"Well, well, well; look who's finally come to bring me my treat," shouted a malevolent voice from the opposite side of the room.

Kairi sucked in her breath. Across from their little group, she could see a set of double doors that were identical to the ones that filled the entire room, the only difference being that they were black as night. Standing in front of the door, leaning nonchalantly against the wood, was the raven-haired man who had destroyed her house and her village. He was clad head-to-toe in black, and his amber eyes flashed as he grinned viciously. She saw nothing but fangs and, in her mind's eyes, her precious pet Destati, torn in two by those evil claws. She began to tremble with fear—Sora had fought to save her from this man's clutches. Why was he just passing her back over now?

She got her answer soon enough.

"You won the battle fair and square, Sora, and now it's my turn," Vanitas said, striding gleefully toward them with purpose as they met him halfway, in front of the throne. His eyes drank greedily of her scantily-clad appearance, and Kairi felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen to her in the East Wing, she just knew it . . .

Vanitas grabbed her chin roughly, ignoring her whimpers of pain at his burning fingers, and lifted her face up so that he could view it. Her hair fell back, and he smirked.

"You had your chance to break her, and yet you kept her whole?" Vanitas asked, his words directed at Sora. Unlike Sora's voice of liquid silver, this man had a voice made of nightmarish haunts and the promise of death. It filled her with such a gnawing terror that she thought she would faint before she ever walked through the doors with Vanitas. At this very moment, she'd give _anything _to be back in that cell on Sora's side of the castle.

Kairi wrenched her chin out of his grasp, wincing at the feeling of the small burns that he had inflicted upon her. She shot him a withering glare, ensuring that her breasts stayed hidden from his hungry eyes, and spat out, "Neither of you have any hold over me. I will not be broken."

Vanitas's eyes burned intensely into her own, and she was unable to keep herself from taking a step back, trapping herself between Sora and his brother.

"We will soon see about _that_, little one," Vanitas purred, leaning down close to her. She was forced to stand there, looking into his eyes, because if she took another step, her bare back would be flush against Sora's chest, and she would be scorched yet again.

"_Vanitas_," Sora snapped, and Vanitas looked at him. "Don't hurt her."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Brother, that's like asking a rooster not to crow." He put one hand on his hip and looked down at the claws of the other one as if bored. When his eyes snapped back to Kairi, she felt as if she had just been slapped. Christ, his amber eyes were so alarmingly bright.

"Vanitas, I'm serious," Sora warned, and she heard him growling. "_Do not _hurt her."

Vanitas's amused expression grew stormy and he glowered at Sora. "Do not tell me what to do, Sora. Your silly little crush on her and your months of visiting her at night won't be able to protect her from me any longer. You had your turn with her—now it's mine."

Kairi cried out in pain as Vanitas lashed out and grabbed her roughly by the upper arm. It only burned for a moment, however, before Vanitas was forcibly torn away from her and slammed up against the far wall. Sora's forearm was pressed tightly against his throat, but still Vanitas grinned wickedly.

"So you _do _have feelings for her?" Vanitas tsked. "Pity. It's pathetic when a vampire lusts after his prey. Tell me—does she know about your late night visits? Does she know about what you've done to her in your dreams?"

"_Shut up_," Sora snarled, pulling him forward and ramming him into the wall again. There was a loud cracking noise as Vanitas' black-haired head hit the marble, and Kairi watched in awe as a jagged split formed in the rock above him. She could hardly believe her ears. She had known that Sora had visited her for months, but she hadn't expected that it was because he had a crush on her! How could a person have a crush on someone they had never even spoken to? She flushed with embarrassment and anger. Imagine that—a bloodsucker had feelings for her. She felt confused, but most of all, embarrassed. How could she not have known that a vampire was watching her at night, sleeping in her bed with her?

Vanitas laughed heartily, and the sound sent chills into Kairi's very bones.

"I'll make sure I fuck her thoroughly for you then, brother," Vanitas hissed, his eyes gleaming. "That way, when we come together, it'll be just like you got to feel her from the inside out."

"_SHUT. UP_!" Sora roared, and Kairi could see his body rippling. His sapphire blue scales were starting to cover his body, his transformation beginning to take place.

Kairi felt sick to her stomach with fear—was Vanitas serious about what he had just said? Was he really going to . . . Have his way with her? She whimpered and sank to her knees, wanting very badly to be at home in her own room.

"Soooo~raaaa," Vanitas sang. "You knew that this was how it was going to be. You knew that there was no way to avoid this."

Sora let out a desperate cry of rage and turned away from Vanitas, his hair shadowing his face so that Kairi could not see it. Vanitas pushed past him, chuckling darkly, and headed straight for Kairi. She made a small sound of fear and started to crawl backward one-handed, but couldn't due to the fact that she was hurt. Vanitas leaned down and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her forward behind him toward the doors. She stumbled, crying out in pain and tried to fight against his hold, finding that it was almost too painful to do so.

"I'll make sure she knows you can't help her while she's on my side," Vanitas trilled merrily over his shoulder as he placed his free hand palm-flat on the door and unlocked it. "See you tomorrow night, brother!"

As they moved into the darkness of Vanitas's black halls, Kairi caught a glimpse of Sora's face behind her. He looked enraged and desperate all at once, and Kairi wondered if it was true. Could the Dragon Prince truly have feelings for her, all without actually knowing her?

~x~x~

Kairi was thrown forcefully up against the wall in the darkness, Vanitas's hands caressing her body roughly in bursts of painful fire. She squirmed beneath his touch, breathing heavily with terror and trying to escape his blistering hands, and he merely laughed at her plight. She hadn't been able to see anything since those doors closed, and she was absolutely petrified at the contrast between the East and West Wings. And now, as she felt Vanitas's claws digging into the flesh of her sides, she knew that he was nothing like his brother, Sora.

"I can smell the scent of your blood, Kairi," he murmured into her ear, licking around the shell of it hotly. "Shall I taste it . . . ?"

Kairi shook her head wildly, and she felt him grabbing onto her burned wrist. His tongue laved around it, his saliva working to heal the burn, but it brought her no desire nor pleasure—it hurt awfully. She could feel the skin knitting together, and it _hurt_. She shrieked and sagged against the wall, each stroke of his tongue upon her wrist making her feel as if she were on fire. She wished she could see, but it was so incredibly, unbearably dark. She had no idea where they were, only that the ground was carpeted.

"Stop!" she pleaded, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp and away from that devilish tongue. "It hurts!"

Finally, with one last lick, her hand was healed and he let her go.

"Run," he said softly.

"H-Huh?" She blinked, looking around as if she could see him. Run? How could she run when she had no idea where she was? She didn't know if she was in a hallway, a bedroom, or a kitchen—she just _didn't know_. All she _did _know, however, was that she would rather have Sora's method of healing than Vanitas's.

"_I SAID RUN!_" Vanitas suddenly barked, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Kairi panicked and scrambled to her feet. She did as she was told, and she ran. Blindly and dumbly, she felt around in front of her in the air, hoping that she didn't slam facefirst into a wall or go tumbling down a flight of stairs. She began to cry, sobbing with terror as she heard his claws screeching up and down the walls and upon the ceiling. His laughter echoed not only in the area, but also in her head, filling her to the brim with despair. What was he going to do with her when he caught her?

"_Caught you_, _Princess_," she heard a whisper in her ear, and then she crumpled to the floor, her chin scraping the carpet as Vanitas clambered on top of her and ground his hips viciously against her rear. Her eyes went wide in the darkness and she clawed at the ground, trying to crawl out from underneath him. Vanitas wasn't having any of that, though, and he grabbed her hair from behind, dragging her head back so far that it was impossible to take a good, deep breath. She choked on the air and squeezed her eyes shut as he leaned over her and kissed her pulse.

"Pl-Please," Kairi whimpered, forgoing any earlier notion of standing up for herself to Vanitas. "_Please don't hurt me_!"

"Oh, _trust me_, I'm going to hurt you," Vanitas chuckled darkly, his other hand coming up to grip her naked breast. The pain was immediate and absolute and she began to buck her hips in an attempt to get him off of her. It was almost pitiful, though, because she was _so _much weaker and _so _much smaller than the incredibly powerful Dragon Prince. Tears slipped steadily down each of her cheeks as he broke the skin around her chest area with his claws, and she could feel blood seeping out

"Nnnhh, I'm going to hurt you _so bad_, Princess," he moaned at the scent of her blood filling the dark air, his entire body shuddering against hers. Kairi cried out as, without another warning, his fangs pierced the flesh of her throat, gnawing and tearing and ripping as if he wanted to eat it whole. Excruciating agony spread throughout her entire body, from Vanitas's violent feeding to the way his bare hands on her body were sizzling her flesh, and she felt her minimal amount of strength waning with each drop he drank. He was pulling her hair sharply, moaning and groaning despicably, and he was _nothing. Like. Sora._

When he finally pulled away, he didn't give her a second to breathe. He rolled her onto her back, and she fisted her hands in his shirt, pushing outward in a feeble attempt to keep him away from her. Her eyes rolled about wildly in her head, and darkness pervaded every part of her senses. She felt so drained, so weak . . . Two different vampires had fed off of her today. Powerful ones, at that. Would she survive this night with Vanitas? _Would she_?

Kairi began to cry fresh tears, and she wished that she was back in that bed with Sora. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her like this. She had thought that he was hurting her, but . . . But Vanitas didn't make her feel good. Vanitas didn't touch her tenderly and kiss her throat when he fed from her. Vanitas mauled her, almost as if he were _trying _to make it as painful as possible.

"Go ahead and scream his name," Vanitas hissed in enjoyment as his burning hands fondled her breasts in circular motions, sending her body into a frenzy of agony. She writhed underneath him, trying to escape that awful touch, but to no avail. He laughed and laughed and laughed, until Kairi could no longer hear her own thoughts. All she knew was the fiery inferno, and she could feel the place where he'd bitten her aching and stinging. She was so weak . . . So incredibly weak . . .

"Tell me, Princess," he laughed as he cruelly twisted one of her nipples. Her back arched off of the ground and she screamed, the sound splitting the air. "Did he touch you like this last night? Did he kiss your wounds better and make you feel good?"

"Stopstopstop," Kairi pleaded when he didn't let go of her breast's peak. "_God, please, stop_!"

Vanitas did, but it was only so that he could cup the warmth of her between her legs, his claws digging into places that claws do _not _belong. Her eyelids flew open and she began to struggle wildly again.

"Or did he touch you here?" Vanitas giggled. "Did he make you moan and cry his name in bliss while he drank you up?"

"No," Kairi sobbed. "No, he didn't . . . Please! Please don't do that to me!"

"I won't," he said lightly, starting to stroke her core languidly outside her panties. Kairi was unable to stop herself from relaxing a little bit, relieved at his words. She tried to press her thighs together, to keep his hands from moving, but he sank his claws into her left leg and forced her to stop. She started to panic again, the anxiety setting in, and then he said it.

"I'm going to do _much. Worse. Princess._"

Kairi let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony when Vanitas suddenly stabbed one of his claws into her inner thigh and started to pull downward, opening up a gash so wide that blood began to pour out and soak the carpet. The redhead began to tremble and sweat as the pain lanced through her, throbbing and pulsating, rendering her immobile. Vanitas covered the wound with his lips and began to feed, keeping her legs spread wide with his hands, the burning of his flesh against her own making her convulse violently and sob in torment. The obnoxious noises he was making as he drank were enough to terrify her to no end, and she dug her hands into the carpet beside her hips as if it were giving her some semblance of support.

Vanitas ran his tongue along the wound and all the way up the length of her body, until his mouth hovered over her own. She tried to press herself further into the ground, away from him. She had never kissed anybody before, and she sure as Hell didn't want her first kiss to be with this bloodsucking _monster_! She turned her face away, placing her palms flat against his shirt on his chest and shoving him. She just wanted him off of her. She felt suffocated, and her body felt brutalized.

But he wasn't done with her yet. No, not by any means. She felt the first blow hit her face, and she gasped in shock, having not expected it. She reached up to touch her tender cheek, but before she could do that, he hit her again. And again. And again. He kept striking her until she was sure no inch of her face and shoulders were unmarked, and she ached and throbbed in pain. She laid there, unable to move, and wept ashamedly as he beat her black and blue, laughing almost maniacally as he bruised her soft flesh beneath his vicious fists.

"Oh," he moaned in dismay. "Looks like I broke your collarbone. That's too bad . . . I _love _collarbones_."_

Kairi cried out in pain when his lips descended upon the aforementioned broken bone, his teeth clamping down hard and his fangs breaking skin. She shuddered and went slack as he drank from her yet again, finding that her resolve had significantly lessened. You can only fight for so long on the losing side before you finally just . . . Give up.

"Aw, you're no fun," Vanitas whined, his weight lifting off of her. "No matter—you won't be silent for long!"

Kairi gasped as she was lifted by the throat and tossed aside like a ragdoll. She cringed and waited to hit the marble floor or wall, but was astonished when she landed on something that was incredibly soft and cushioned. She immediately rolled over, clutching a hand to her broken collarbone, and started to scramble off of the bed, but Vanitas had a hold on her hips before she could. She _meep_ed when he dragged her back and pinned her forcefully to the mattress. She hissed in pain, her entire face feeling as if it were swollen, and tried again to push him away.

"Why do you keep fighting?" he asked incredulously. "If you run, you won't get far. Either way, I'm going to have you."

Kairi felt her heart stop at his words and her teeth knocked together in terrified anticipation. What did he mean "have" her? Was he going to . . . Was he going to make good on his threat to Sora? All those vulgar things he'd said . . . Were they true?

Panic exploded in Kairi's lungs as she felt Vanitas fingering the waistband of her panties and she began to kick her legs and beat her fists against his chest. She knew what was about to happen, and she knew that it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not at all. Vanitas merely laughed and ripped off her panties in one fell swoop, the harsh cold of the air pricking her skin before the warmth of his vampire body came closer.

There was a time, when Kairi was a small child, that she could not remember. No matter how hard she racked her brain and tried, nothing came up. No mental pictures, no names or voices, no memories. Nothing. She had looked through all of her photo albums in her house and there were no pictures before the age of seven, and whenever she asked her parents, they had no answers. All she had were faint whispers and blurry dreams, and even then, that wasn't much. But now, as she heard the zipper on Vanitas's pants being lowered, she was beginning to remember something.

A flash of fangs in the moonlight.

The brushing of hair against her face.

The kiss of soft lips.

"_You belong to me . . . Kairi . . ._"

Kairi arched her back as she felt the head of something she knew that only males had at the entrance to her most sacred place. She dug her fingernails into the blankets she laid upon, her eyes open against the darkness and an exquisite burning sensation spreading upward through her body. She had never stopped to think about the fact that perhaps her parents hunted vampires for a reason, and now, as Vanitas chuckled darkly and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, she realized that perhaps her lost childhood memories had more to do with both of the Dragon Princes than she thought.

"_Please_," she tried one last time, her voice a slight whisper as pain split her body in two. He hadn't even entered her fully, and it already hurt unbearably.

"Scream," he said, his breathing coming in raggedly as he ordered her to do what he wanted her to do. She firmly closed her lips, wanting to have at least _some_ form of control over her body. She tried one last time to push him away, tried to wriggle her hips back from his heated member, but his response was to strike her across the bruised face again. She sobbed faintly, darkness permeating all around her, and went limp beneath him.

"I said . . ." He snarled angrily. "_Scream_."

He jerked his hips forward, and Kairi thought all she knew had been turned upside down. An agony like no other ripped her apart at the seams as she was brutally taken, Vanitas's throbbing length sinking so deep inside of her that she no longer knew where each of them became two separate people. He hadn't even bothered to take his clothes off, but she barely noticed as the burning of his vampire flesh started to pervade her lower body. It crept from her inner walls and up to the nausea in her stomach, and finally . . . She screamed. She screamed so loudly that it would be surprising if Sora and Namine didn't hear it all the way on the other side of Castle Oblivion. She screamed until her throat was raw and hoarse, and even then, he didn't stop.

Vanitas laughed derisively as he thrust in and out of her body, the blood from her torn maidenhood slicking her entrance, and buried his face in her neck. His fangs sank in, and Kairi very nearly passed out. She laid there like a damaged toy as Vanitas took everything she had left from her. He had taken her home, her friends, her beloved dog Destati, and now her innocence. Tears beaded slowly in her eyes, dripping one by one out of the corners of them as she let the agony and anguish breathe her soul in.

"Can't wait to tell Sora how good you feel," Vanitas giggled madly into her ear before he drank a few gulps of her blood from the wound he had just opened in her neck. He smacked his lips, digging his hips sharply into hers and his claws into her waist. "He'll be jealous, though. He's wanted you for _aaaaagessss _now_."_

"St-Stop it," Kairi moaned weakly when he bit her broken collarbone again, his fangs scraping the bone ferociously.

"Mm, he forgets that we're one and the same," he groaned, pulling out and rubbing himself against her teasingly before diving back in to the hilt. She cried out in pain and arched her back up off the bed—she was so sore, and she just wanted this to be over with. "He forgets that I see his dreams, as he sees mine."

"_Stop _it!" Kairi begged, her voice slightly stronger now. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to hear of the torment of another while she was experiencing torment of her own. She didn't want to hear about how invested the vampires were in her life. All she wanted was to be rid of Vanitas's dark presence, and to go crawl into a corner and die.

"Silly little spitfuck thinks he loves you, you know," Vanitas whispered, licking her cheek disgustingly heavily. "He wants to be the one to take you like this, forcefully, with you begging him to stop."

Kairi turned her face away as far as she could, her body shaking with each and every thrust of Vanitas's rock-hard manhood. His pace was growing more erratic, more quick, and he was growling like a wild animal. She was inexperienced in the ways of men, but she wasn't stupid. Vanitas was nearing his peak, and then . . . Then it would be over. Maybe she would put her own hands around her throat and choke herself until she no longer saw stars. Maybe she would bury her face in a pillow and suffocate. Or maybe she would just keep refusing to eat until she wasted away. Nothing would rid her of this repulsive darkness that Vanitas oozed. Nothing.

"Why don't you beg, Princess?" Vanitas grabbed her hips and rolled over so that Kairi was forced to be atop him. She gasped and placed her hands flat on his stomach, pushing her tiny frame up and off of him. He quickly pushed her back down though, and they fought for a moment, Kairi's heart beating wildly as she desperately tried to get away from his pulsating length. Eventually, his strength overcame hers and he speared her again, her torn womanhood screaming in protest.

Kairi whimpered and squeezed her thighs tightly against his sharp, bony hips as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She could smell her own blood on his breath and it made her stomach roil in disgust. She gagged and averted her lips from his before he could steal her first kiss. They landed upon her jaw and fluttered down to her throat, where his teeth nipped at her pulse. His gentleness quickly gave way to brutality, though, as he bit her and began to feed noisily and raucously, all the while ramming his member into her from below. Kairi felt no pleasure, no bliss, and no longing—only pain. White-hot pain that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, embracing her and completely overtaking her being.

"Beg," he growled, his mouth full of her blood as he clawed her back viciously.

"No," she whispered, voice shaking with the force of his hips.

"_Beg_," he ordered forcefully. "Beg, or I'll _make _you beg."

Kairi stubbornly kept her mouth shut, keeping her eyes closed. He would not have his way in this. Not if she could help it.

She couldn't help it, though, when he took a claw and placed the tip of it directly in the center of her stomach, pausing in his thrusts momentarily. She held her breath, steeling herself for what was surely to come.

"Plead with me," he murmured, and she thought she could see his unsettling amber eyes flashing in the darkness. "Beg me to stop fucking you, or I'll hurt you."

Kairi said nothing.

"Have it your way," he snarled before he stabbed her vehemently with the claw, her soft, pliant flesh and muscle giving way. Her face contorted in pain and she gripped the fabric of his shirt tight enough to hurt her own hands. He pulled it out, agonizingly slow, and prepared to stab her again.

"_Beg. Me._"

This time, he didn't wait as long. He pierced her flesh again, twice this time, and she gasped. She thought of Sora, unable to keep his endless pools of oceanic blue out of her mind, and knew that _he _wouldn't do this to her. He had hurt her, but not like this. _Not like this_.

"Fucking beg me, you little bitch," Vanitas roared, no longer patient by any stretch of the imagination, shoving her backward onto the bed and pulling out. He spread her legs wide and positioned himself at another entrance. An entrance that Kairi knew absolutely _no one _had _any _business being inside.

Okay, now she was afraid.

"_Pleasepleaseplease don't!_" she shrieked, scrambling away from him as fast as she could and as far as she could before he grabbed her ankle and brought her back. He pushed her onto her stomach and grabbed her hips, burning her skin as he raised her buttocks into the air and pushed the tip of his manhood close to the untouched area. He groaned as he moved forward, and the pain was something that Kairi literally couldn't comprehend.

"_Stop_," she sobbed desperately. "_Stop, God, stop! Don't!"_

Vanitas pushed in again, and Kairi tried to crawl forward once more, terrified of having that _thing _inside of her bottom. Her elbow-length hair tickled her arms and lower back as she was only held tighter, her skin blistering beneath his touch, and he prepared to shove himself inside of her tightness.

"Please," Kairi wept shamelessly, her body going slack against the mattress. "You told me if I . . . If I b-begged, then y-you . . . You wouldn't hurt m-me . . ."

"I never said that," he mused thoughtfully, and Kairi tensed up. "Though I suppose if I'm to be king, I should show some leniency. Very well . . ."

Before she had the chance to feel relieved, he slammed his member back into her womanhood, the walls stretching painfully to accommodate him. She gasped in pain at the new angle as he touched her cervix with every powerful thrust, his hands holding her hips up so high that her knees weren't even touching the bed. His breaths were coming in short and fast, and he was moaning in-between each one. He leaned down and grabbed her hair, pulling her upper body up so that his lips could reach the side of her throat. His sunk his fangs in deeply, drinking off her essence. As the blood left her weak body and filled his mouth, it fueled him on the last stretch, and he pulled out, spraying himself all over her back. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and kept his other hand in her hair as he continued to feed from her.

Finally, he tossed her away from him like trash and she tumbled off of the bed, landing on the carpeted floor in a shaking, crumpled heap. She was naked, bruised, bleeding, and her entire lower body was on fire in a way that she could hardly stand, and it was taking everything she had in her body not to dissolve into inconsolable tears right there. She just wanted to go home . . . Kairi just want to _go home_.

In the darkness, she felt Vanitas's presence in front of her, where she was on her side on the floor, and his hands combed gently through her hair.

"Do you want to go back to Sora tonight?" he asked soothingly.

Kairi closed her eyes against unshed tears and nodded. "Yes . . . Please . . ."

"Hm . . . Well that's just too _fucking _bad, isn't it?" He hissed, grabbing her around the throat with scorching hot hands and lifting her to her feet. Her legs shook violently as blood slipped from between her thighs. He took her by the hair and tugged her along behind him at a pace that was almost inhuman. She kept tripping and stumbling, but he kept going, dragging her on the carpet even if she fell down. She had no clue where he was taking her, and she felt miserable at the thought that no matter what she wanted, he would not give it to her. She didn't know why she had been forced to stay with Vanitas that night, and no idea why Sora wasn't able to come help her. All she knew was that she wanted to be far, _far _away from this bloodsucker.

There was a loud clanking sound as some sort of door was opened and Kairi was thrown forward. She crumpled in a heap on the cold, stone floor in the darkness and lay in the same spot she had been thrown. She heard the door shutting forcefully, the metal loud in the dark, and then she was alone.

Kairi immediately let her inhibitions go and began to cry, weeping over everything that she had lost and the fact that she had gained nothing. She was going to die here, in Castle Oblivion, at the hands of two vampires who had hidden agendas and a means to an end. They were going to bleed her dry, as they had already taken everything she held dear away from her.

She was alone in the darkness, and there was nobody to come save her.

~x~x~

**A/N: There you go. Sooooo . . . What'd you think? The plot sort of thickens . . . Trust me, this story won't be just smut. There's a plot xD Review, please!**


	3. Himitsu

**A/N: Welcome back to Chapter Three! I know the plot seems to be moving slowly, but I'm letting out a bit at a time, so that you may question more and more! Also, I hope nobody minds all the sexual content. True vampires are very sensual, I believe, and honestly . . . They're supposed to be creatures of Hell. Vampires are dark, lustful, sexual, blood drinkers. Anyway . . . Enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNINGS: Some MATURE, SEXUAL content at the end of the chapter. Other than that, standard warnings apply.**

**~x~x~**

**/Himitsu\\**

Kairi woke to chattering teeth, aching bones, and an insistent throbbing in her lower body. She groaned and rolled onto her back, realizing that she had fallen asleep on the cold, rock floor without any blankets or pillows. She gritted her teeth and sat up, her spine and hip bones cracking, and she peered around the room. To her surprise, it was no longer surrounded in pitch black. She could see clearly now that she was in a prison cell that was small and made completely of grey stone, and there was—again—no windows or lights. She frowned, wondering how it was possible for her to be able to view everything with such clarity, but brushed it from her mind when she remembered where she was and what had happened to her the night before.

The red head shivered and pulled her knees to her chest gingerly. She was completely naked, and she was in terrible pain. She had no other thoughts besides that of her home, and she wished that she had wings. Kairi had often found herself waking up from restless slumber with the intense desire to sprout beautiful white wings that spanned the skies and took her far, far away. It wasn't that she didn't _want _to be a Hunter like her parents . . . It was just that it was hard, living your life knowing exactly where you were going. Where was the joy of discovery?

Well, now that she was lying curled up on the floor of one of the Dragon Prince's dungeon cells, she certainly had gotten the element of "surprise" back into her life, hadn't she?

Kairi wasn't sure she wanted it this way.

"Wake up, Princess," a voice purred into her ear so suddenly that she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream of shock. She immediately tried to crawl away to the other side of the empty room when a clawed hand lying gently on her hip told her that perhaps it wasn't so empty after all. The hand dragged backward, forcing her to lie flat on the floor and pinned her by her waist. The concrete dug into her bruises, as it had all night, and she found herself staring up into the devilishly handsome face of her captor.

Vanitas dipped his head down to her shoulder and pressed a kiss there that was the complete opposite of how his kisses had been the night before. It was almost as though he were acting more like his counterpart, Sora, and she was reminded of that fact as he trailed his lips softly up to the curve of her earlobe. She felt the chills running down her spine like they did when Sora touched her, and she clenched her fists by her sides. It was no use fighting, anyway—it might make him angry.

"Hmm?" he breathed. "No fight left? Perhaps I succeeded in breaking you . . . ?"

Kairi squeezed her eyes shut as his tongue traced a circle around her pulse point, and she accidentally let out a short breath. Vanitas paused and lifted his head enough to peer down at her incredulously.

"You _like _that, don't you?" he chuckled darkly, and his hand swiftly moved down the front of her abdomen. "It's because of Sora, isn't it? He's always so _gentle _with you, and it's only been a day."

Kairi bit down hard on her lower lip when his fingers slowly massaged her sacred area, causing her thighs to tremble. She felt sick to her stomach at the feelings he was awakening inside of her; sick that a monster was so easily able to reduce her to ashes. She was supposed to be strong—Hunters weren't supposed to fall for vampire tricks.

And a trick it was, because the second she arched her back in pleasure, his touch turned rough and invasive, and his fangs sunk violently into her throat. All traces of desire left her body and she screamed in agony, trying desperately to push him away. She had forgotten that this _wasn't _Sora, and even if she hated Sora, too, he didn't hurt her like Vanitas did. She could feel his saliva burning her skin, his hot tongue drinking her blood greedily, and she wanted to faint.

When he was done, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up to her feet. She kept her gaze lowered, feeling simultaneously ashamed and despondent. Kairi could barely stand upright, as everything felt as though it was going to tear apart at the seams if she made any sudden movements, but Vanitas didn't wait for her to regain her composure. He held out a hand, a dark aura shooting outward from his palm and blasting the cell door open. He strolled forward with purpose, dragging her along behind him just as he had the night before, only this time she could see everything.

The East Wing was just as sparsely-decorated as Sora's side of the castle, except for the velvet rug that traveled down the length of the dim hall. There were twists and turns, stairwells and doors made of stone, and he whisked her along so quickly that she could hardly register what she was seeing, let alone remember it. Again, she realized that she could see clearly, but there were no lights or windows, just like in the West Wing. It was an unsettling reminder of the power of vampires as well as their ultimate weakness: _sunlight_.

More than anything, it made her feel completely and utterly trapped.

"Little Sora's not gonna be happy when he sees _you_," someone snidely remarked, and Kairi found herself pushed onto her knees in the middle of the carpeted floor. She briefly glanced around and saw that they were in a room with no furniture save for a mirror and an elegantly-carved budoir. It was open, and she could see piles of fabric hanging within it. Then, she looked up and was shocked to see a raven-haired girl that was just as hauntingly beautiful as Vanitas, with eyes as blue as the sea and fangs as fearsome as knives.

"Master, you never waste any time, do you?" the girl said, kneeling down before Kairi and studying the wounds on her naked body closely. Kairi hunched over, attempting to wrap her arms around her chest to hide herself. The girl's eyes flashed and her hand lashed out. Kairi felt splitting, searing pain as claws laid open the flesh of her forearm, and she quickly unveiled her body, lowering her gaze in fear.

"Of course not," Vanitas laughed, and Kairi felt his hand slip out of her hair. "How severe are her wounds, Xion?"

Xion tsked. "You really did a number on her. Are you sure you want me to heal them? It's always so much more fun when they're weaker . . ."

Kairi held back a whimper at the thought of a female vampire healing her. If Sora was pleasure and Vanitas was pain, then what would Xion be?

"No," Vanitas sighed boredly, "Sora will want to have those honors. And besides . . . It'll be a delicious _treat _to see his reaction. He's always been so protective over her."

"Mmyes," Xion said thoughtfully, slowly standing. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful dress made of black velvet that fell to the floor in many sweeping skirts. It had long sleeves that ended in points over the backs of her hands and a neckline that draped off of her shoulders and exposed not only her collarbones, but the angry-looking puncture wounds that littered her porcelain flesh. Kairi couldn't help but stare at her dark beauty—was this girl to Vanitas what Namine was to Sora?

Xion drifted over to the budoir and began to pick through the fabric and cloth that lay within, saying, "He made you wait for so long, Master . . . Isn't there more you can do to teach him a lesson?"

Vanitas had started stalking up to her from behind. "Possibly," he teased lightly, his hands coming to rest upon her shoulders. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants, much like Sora seemed to prefer, and Kairi could clearly see the twin wounds on his back where wings probably sprouted from time to time—wings she so yearned to have.

Kairi watched with wide eyes as Xion's head fell back against Vanitas's chest and he began to feed upon her noisily. Xion was obviously enjoying it to the utmost degree, as her hands were tangled in his hair and she was moaning so loud that it echoed around the large room. Kairi closed her eyes and turned her face away, as if the horrific sight of a vampire feeding off of a vampire could be erased from her mind. She hugged her knees to her chest and waited for it to end.

"Master," Xion huffed breathlessly, "Have you not completely broken her yet?"

"No," he said, stepping away from her to turn and gaze down curiously at Kairi. "I can see it in her eyes—her resilience is fierce. She won't be broken so easily."

Kairi cried out when he suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed her against the far wall. Pain lanced through her like a shot rocket, leaving her dazed and bewildered. Vanitas's glowing amber eyes bored into hers, refusing to allow her to look away.

"Tell me, Princess," he murmured. "What _will _it take to break you?"

And then, as if bubbling forth from some unknown spring of strength, Kairi spat, "More than what you can do to me."

Vanitas's eyebrows shot up into his ink black hair and he threw his head back in laughter. "So she still has some fight left in her? Girl, you're lucky I'm due to bring you back to Sora . . . Otherwise, I'd show you just what I _could _do to you."

Kairi felt fear creeping up into her senses again, but she forced her face to remain determined. Because Vanitas had been correct: she _wasn't _broken yet, and it wouldn't be easy for him to do so. He had destroyed her home and her people, ripped her best friend into two pieces, beaten her black-and-blue, and raped her. He'd already done everything he possibly could, and still she had resolve. She didn't know what for, because it was looking like there wasn't going to be any sort of escape anytime soon, but it gave her warmth for the cold night, and that's all that mattered to her.

Vanitas would not win.

"She can wear this," Xion suddenly announced, holding up a dark emerald-green dress made of silk for Vanitas and Kairi to see. It laced up the front with gold thread and had short sleeves. The skirts were long and full, just as Xion's were, and in the back, there was a gold bow with long tails. The dress was pretty enough, but Kairi couldn't see the point in it. She didn't want anything that marked her as Vanitas's property.

Nonetheless, she wasn't powerful enough to stop Vanitas from forcing her into it and lacing her up tightly. His hands cupped her breasts viciously after he had finished and he grinned leerily down at her when she winced.

"Don't get too comfortable over there tonight," he growled. "Because before you know it, it'll be my turn to have you spend the night."

Kairi glared up at him and said nothing, so he grabbed her by the long, long hair again and started dragging her out the door. Xion gave one last little wicked laugh, and then they were off down the hall again. Eventually, they came to the double doors that led to the Center, and then Kairi's eyes were stinging with the brighter appearance of the area compared to Vanitas's darkness.

"Looks like he isn't here yet," Vanitas sighed. "Late, as usual."

Kairi yelped when she found herself pinned to the marble floor yet again by her shoulders, hidden by the large golden throne to their right. She pressed her palms flat against his chest in a futile attempt to keep Vanitas's searching fangs away from her flesh, but it was no use. Her body hurt in way too many places to fight him off.

"Just _one _more little taste, shall we?" he whispered before he bit down on the expanse of creamy skin that swelled above the bodice of her silk dress. She immediately shrieked and arched her back as stars exploded behind her closed eyelids. This hurt worse than the other bites, and Kairi wanted nothing more than for it to stop. _When _was Sora coming again? Her fingers clawed at his face and throat, but it only seemed to egg him on. Her eyes went wide as wings unfurled from his back, curving around their bodies to hide them from view. One of his hands covered her mouth to keep her quiet and she writhed desperately beneath him as the pain threatened to swallow her whole.

Just then, Vanitas was ripped violently away from her, leaving her gasping for air and clutching the bleeding wound above her breast with her hands. She sat up, her hair a tousled mess around her body, and stared in shock as Sora and Vanitas went crashing against the nearby wall. Vanitas's wings spewed feathers about haphazardly as their claws tore into one another and they swiftly morphed into their Dragon forms, scales sliding against one another as they battled. Ruby met sapphire in an explosion of fire as their serpent tails lashed at one another, and up into the air they went, a deadly blur of sharp teeth and wings. When they came back down to the ground, they were in their humanoid forms. Both of them had horrific wounds to their bodies that no human would have been able to survive, and Kairi felt as though someone had just taken her brain and thrown it into a whirlpool. Everything had happened much faster than the eye could follow, and she still wasn't sure she knew what had exactly happened.

"_What the __**fuck **__did you do to her_?!" Sora roared, his golden aura exploding outwards from his body in waves of power and electricity. Kairi screamed as an unseen wind whipped her head over heels backward, and she tumbled into the wall. She looked over at the two brothers, and was shocked to see that though Sora looked as if he wanted to murder him, Vanitas was laughing heartily.

"You stupid bastard!" Vanitas exclaimed. "I told you I would break her . . . Didn't believe me? Well, take a good look!" His wings beat downward once, lifting him into the air, and he zoomed into Sora's face, holding his withering gaze.

"Vanitas," Sora hissed, baring his fangs animalistically. "What. Did. You. _Do_. To. Her?"

Vanitas giggled madly and kissed his brother languidly on the cheek. "I fucked her," he said simply before he spun around and flew up into the rafters of the high ceilings. He hooked his legs around one beam and hung upside down from it, his spiky black hair falling away from his forehead. "Jealous, much?"

Sora looked over at Kairi, and if she wasn't already pressed against the wall, she would have taken a step back. The look in his eyes . . . It was like someone very near and dear to him had died by his own hand, and he'd had to watch the life leave their eyes. How could he feel that way over her if they'd never spoken before he'd kidnapped her? She felt her blood turn to ice in her veins, and then there was a flash of light so bright that she had to close her eyes against the pain of it.

Then, she heard Vanitas gasp in outrage. "You . . . ! How did you . . . ?! Fine, brother! If you want to play it _that _way! _Grrrrraaaah_!"

There was the loud clanging of metal upon metal, and when Kairi opened her eyes, she was astonished to see that somehow, they both had drawn weapons out of thin air. Vanitas's blade was black as night and shaped like a lightning bolt, all sharp edges and spiked surfaces. Sora's blade strangely looked like a giant key, silver blade and golden hilt, but as odd as it looked, it struck true with every swing.

Sora leapt forward with deadly speed, his blade biting deep into Vanitas's shoulder and arm. He pulled it back, blood spraying outward and jumped back. When he leapt forward this time, Vanitas parried his blow, nearly knocking Sora flat, but the vampire was lithe enough to land on one knee. He growled, one hand on the hilt and one on the bloody teeth of the key, glaring up into Vanitas's face as he hit the silver again and again.

"How did you get that?" Vanitas snarled. "_How_?"

Sora ignored him, using the momentum from him leaping onto his feet to shove Vanitas back. The raven-haired vampire stumbled on his feet and then tossed aside his black blade. It disappeared in a gush of dark shadows, and then the purple-black aura that Kairi had seen him use earlier began to hover above his body, flowing toward his hands. His wings beat, lifting him up into the air as an invisible wind whipped his long hair about his face. The way his eyes were glowing sunset through the black strands was enough to fill Kairi with terror . . . _His hands all over her body, ripping her apart as he thrust with wild abandon and drank her blood _. . . She began to scream, covering her eyes and shaking her head. Was he . . . Was he putting these images into her mind?

"_Vanitas_!" Sora bellowed. "_Knock it off! Leave her alone!"_

Vanitas laughed maniacally and raised his arms above his head. The aura continued to grow, spheres of darkness swirling around and around. He sent one forward, and it crashed into the ground at Sora's feet, the brunette barely managing to nimbly tuck and roll away. He landed in a low crouch, still brandishing his key-shaped weapon as he eyed Vanitas warily.

But Vanitas did not stop there. He created more balls of darkness, each one becoming bigger and more powerful than the last, narrowly missing Sora as he tired himself out. He was leaping about and using his wings to get himself out of the way of each one, cursing angrily when Vanitas turned his attention to Kairi. He brought his hands together, fusing two of the spheres into one ball of crackling energy that Kairi knew would cook her alive. She trembled with terror, knowing that there was no way she had the energy or the skills to dodge that thing.

Sora was in front of her, the breeze from his wings blowing her hair back as he deflected the sphere with the flat of the overlarge key. It went screaming across the room, tearing apart a gaping hole in the stone that was yards deep. Vanitas's amused expression intensified and he continued to aim his onslaught at Sora, who was putting up a valiant effort in his attempt to shield himself and Kairi.

Kairi could only cower there in fear and awe, wondering why Sora was trying so hard to protect her. She could see that even with his expert speed and abilities, he was still being singed by the electrically-charged spheres—his blood was pooling on the marble below them, slowly spreading out toward her feet.

"_Enough of this_!" Sora suddenly roared. He held onto the hilt of his blade with both hands and, just as one of Vanitas's spheres nearly collided with his chest, he swung. It went flying back toward Vanitas with lightning speed, crashing into his stomach and sending him plummeting down to the ground. He alighted on his feet, an ugly burn marring his flat abs, and shot Sora a glare so full of white-hot fury that Kairi had to look away. He started running toward Sora, both of his hands glowing purple.

But Sora wasn't done with him yet.

Before Vanitas could reach him, Sora moved forward, holding his blade low at his side with both clawed hands. His face was twisted into a look of determination as he swung the silver, feeling the cold metal slicing into Vanitas's flesh. Blood spurted out across Sora's path, causing him to twist to the right to avoid the warm liquid. Kairi rolled to the side to avoid it as well, and she was startled to see steam rising from it where it landed. She quickly turned to look at the fight again, and was shocked when Vanitas opened his mouth and roared so loudly that it pierced Kairi's eardrums. Sora went flying across the room, twisting around like a feline and landing in a crouched position with narrowed eyes.

Vanitas whirled around and headed straight for Kairi, surprising both the brunette and the redhead. Kairi screamed and threw her hands up to protect herself, but it was futile. She felt him slamming his palm against her stomach, and then the electricity sinking into her body and exploding from the inside out. She felt her muscles convulsing as a terrible, ferocious agony rippled along each and every nerve in her body. She arched her back and her mouth fell open in a bloodcurdling scream. She said the only thing she could think of to say.

"_Sora, h-help!"_

Sora let out a scream of rage and disappeared. He rematerialized directly beside Vanitas, and Kairi could swear his cobalt eyes were on fire. He stood sideways, head lowered as he struggled to contain his temper. His arm was outstretched, the tip of his key aimed straight for the side of Vanitas's ribcage. Kairi could see his chest heaving, his fangs glinting, and blood pouring out of numerous wounds on both of their bodies. She couldn't even move, the pain lingering in her body in the aftermath of Vanitas's attack being so overwhelming that tears were filling her eyes.

"Get _away_ from her," Sora shouted hoarsely, the golden aura around his thin, toned body growing brighter with the strength of his anger. "_NOW_!"

Vanitas turned before anyone could blink and summoned his lightning bolt blade. It clanged loudly against Sora's key, and then they were fighting again, meeting each other strike for strike and blow for blow. They came together and jumped apart, and Kairi could swear that all she could see was blood. Why was Sora doing this for her sake? Why was he dragging this out?

Vanitas fended off one of Sora's thrusts with ease and then brought his fist slamming into Sora's gut. He sent the brunette vampire backward about ten yards, but Sora was prepared for an attack such as that. He pivoted on his right foot, twisted his upper body around, and let his silver blade fly out of his fingers. The sound of it thrumming through the air, end over end in a deadly spiraling arc, was audible as it opened up a horizontal gash in Vanitas's stomach. He fell to his knees, de-summoning his blade, and Sora caught his own as it came soaring back into his waiting grip. He appeared directly in front of Vanitas, pointing the blade directly at his throat.

"Are you done, brother?" Vanitas said, coughing weakly as he clutched his stomach. Kairi could see blood leaking out from between his fingers.

"I should kill you right now," Sora spat angrily, and Kairi saw his aura pulsate brightly for a moment before it dimmed down again. "But you're my brother."

Vanitas shook his head. "What, do you want me to thank you? Fuck you, Sora!"

"Just leave, Vani," Sora hissed.

Vanitas turned and was in front of the door to the East Wing within moments. He placed his palm flat against the door and glanced at Sora over his shoulder as the door was unlocking. Sora was standing there, covered in wounds and blood and sweat, chest heaving with exertion. His blade hung loosely in his hand at his side, and his wings drooped tiredly. Despite all of this though, a fierce light continued to burn in Sora's eyes and at the sight of it, Vanitas smirked.

"Don't play with your food, Sora," Vanitas murmured with a small smirk. "Isn't that what Daddy used to tell us?"

He disappeared through the door, and as soon as he was gone, Kairi let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her adrenaline faded and she slumped forward on the ground, having lost the energy to hold her head up. Sora wasn't the only one who was wounded . . .

"Namine!" Sora shouted, and the blonde girl came from nowhere. Kairi briefly wondered if she'd been watching the battle the whole time, but soon forgot everything when her vision was full of Sora's concerned cobalt blue eyes and Namine's shocked baby blue ones.

"Master . . ." Namine whimpered. "Did he . . . ?"

Sora nodded tersely. "Her blood must be extracted in two ways, Namine—two ways that become one. He is Darkness and I am Light. What were you expecting?"

"Then you knew he would have her?" she whispered, and Kairi's gaze shifted from one to the other in confusion. Light? Dark? Her blood needed to be extracted in 'two ways that become one'? What did all of this mean?

Sora closed his eyes. "I hoped he wouldn't, Namine. I knew . . . But I hoped he wouldn't."

Namine turned her gaze back to Kairi and smoothed her red hair back from her face. Kairi flinched but was shocked when her skin was cool and not blistering hot. Her eyes widened—but she had _fangs_! How could she be cold like a human, but have fangs like a vampire? She didn't get a chance to mull it over, though, before Sora slipped his arms around her body and lifted her bridal style. Kairi immediately gasped as his skin burned her, but she was too weak to move away. Tears coursed down her cheeks. How much more pain could she stand?

She just wanted to _go. Home._

Kairi drifted in and out of consciousness as the two vampires rushed her back to her cell in the top tower of the West Wing. Her waking dreams were nightmarish and hazy, and she saw blood and fangs and claws. There were feathers, so many feathers . . . Ebony and ivory, combining in an avian dance. Then there was Sora's cobalt blue eyes, hovering over her, illuminated by the moonlight. She smelled white lilies, and then . . .

"_You belong to me . . . Kairi . . ."_

~x~x~

Kairi awoke to the sound of screaming, and it took her a few moments to realize that it was coming out of her own mouth. At first, she thought she might still be in the East Wing, with Vanitas on top of her, and she started to kick and plead. But then she heard Namine's voice, and she knew she was safe.

Or, as safe as one could be in the castle of the Dragon Princes.

Panting, Kairi relaxed against the blankets of the bed and gazed over at Namine. She was smearing some sort of poultice over her wounds, and it stung something terrible. The blonde had a guilty, tender look in her eyes, and she ceased her actions as if waiting for Kairi's permission to continue.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked, her voice sounding as though it were coming from a million miles away. She was buck naked again, and her dress was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor beside the bed.

"I bathed you, and then we brought you here so I could tend to your wounds," Namine replied quietly. "May I continue?"

Kairi nodded, seeing as over half of her body was already covered in bandages, and she hissed as the cold poultice touched a burn. She lay there as Namine worked diligently, her eyes peering around the otherwise empty white room. She could remember every detail of her nightmarish night with Vanitas, and was dreading her night with Sora. Because he would need to feed, even if she was wounded and traumatized, wouldn't he? Yes, it was true that Vanitas hadn't managed to break her spirit, but all the same . . . Sora still had the ability to do so in other ways than that of pain.

"He's not here," Namine said as she pulled a roll of bandages out of the bag that she had in her lap. She shot Kairi a look. "He won't be coming tonight."

For some reason, Kairi felt a little disappointed. "Wh-Why?" she stammered, cursing herself for feeling anything other than hatred for the vampire.

"He'd kill me if I told you," Namine teased, a small smile playing about her lips.

Kairi's brow furrowed. Vampires were so confusing. Her parents had told her all there was to know about them, yet now that she was in their vicinity, she could see so many flaws in her parent's knowledge. She started to sit up, but Namine pressed her back down with a single look.

"Why am I here?" Kairi whined. "I just want to go home!"

Namine didn't answer her, choosing instead to finish her wrapping and dressing of Kairi's wounds. An hour or so went by, and soon, Kairi was all patched up, save for one more place. Namine looked troubled and stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, this just won't do," she muttered, beginning to pace back and forth across the room. "Master isn't going to like this . . ."

"Isn't going to like what?" Kairi asked worriedly. "What just won't do?"

Namine paused with her back to Kairi, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'll have to go get him . . ."

"Wait!" Kairi cried, her heart beating with fear at the prospect of seeing Sora. She had no idea what kind of state he'd be in after his ferocious battle with Vanitas, and she didn't know if he would want to hurt her. She didn't think she could take it.

And yet . . . Sora would be a welcome reprieve from Vanitas's darkness. Even if it was just to have him sleeping beside her in the bed. Because even if she hadn't consciously known that he'd been coming to her room for months every night, her unconscious mind was at peace when he was near. She sucked in her breath, and then looked at Namine pleadingly.

"Why won't he come?" she asked meekly.

Namine looked thrilled for a moment. "You mean . . . You _want _him to come?"

Kairi frowned, ignoring her question. "Tell me what it is that he isn't going to like. Please . . ."

Namine looked into Kairi's cerulean eyes for a long moment, an inner struggle waging war on her heart as she visibly made decisions. She sighed and stomped her foot, crossing her arms. It was then that Kairi realized she was wearing the exact same dress that Xion had been wearing, only this one was pure white in color. It made Namine look pale and even more beautiful, and Kairi became even more bemused. So Namine was a vampire who didn't burn, huh?

"Kairi," she said, and the redhead's name sounded foreign on her tongue. "You have an . . . Internal wound . . . That won't heal quickly enough for when you return to Vanitas tomorrow night." She looked uncomfortable, and she bit her lower lip worriedly. "Sora's going to have to heal it, or Vanitas might make it worse."

Kairi felt her cheeks flush red and her stomach twist with nausea. Not only was Namine saying that she was surely going to return to Vanitas and there was no doubt that he'd rape her again, but she was also saying that Sora was going to have to heal the wound that Vanitas had caused _when _he'd raped her. She had already been violated once, and she was going to have no choice but to be violated again. Her body started to shake and she clutched the blankets beneath her tightly to stave off the terror.

"That's why he won't come," Namine said sadly. "He doesn't want to hurt you."

"He already _has_," Kairi snapped, her voice cracking. "And what does it matter? I'm going to die here anyway . . ."

"No," Namine whispered, coming swiftly to Kairi's side. She sat down on the edge of the bed, tentatively took Kairi's hand in her own, and fixed her with a fierce stare. "Sora would himself die before he saw you take your last breath. I promise you that."

Kairi felt her stomach flip. "Why? He doesn't even know me . . ."

Namine shook her head. "No, Kairi, he's known you for longer than you know. When you were a child, he—"

"Namine."

Sora's voice sent chills of fear down Kairi's spine, rolling over her skin like dark smoke, and she glanced over in the corner. Sora had appeared there, materializing out of the very air Kairi breathed, and was glowering at Namine with fury. He came toward her and wrapped his hand around her throat, lifting her off the bed and onto her tip-toes.

"You dare to disobey me?" he growled, and Namine whimpered in response.

"P-Please, Master, I . . . I'm s-sorry," she gagged, wriggling her toes as she struggled for air.

Kairi panicked, not wanting to see Sora kill her, vampire or not. Namine had shown her kindness—the first person to do so since being kidnapped—and Kairi didn't want her to die.

"Sora, please," she begged, looking up at him desperately. "Let her go!"

Sora tore his enraged eyes away from Namine and stared at Kairi. He was tall and imposing, and his spiky brown hair seemed longer than it had been the day before. It fell into his eyes, casting shadows across his heart-shaped, handsome face. He slowly lowered Namine until she was flat on her feet, and the blonde immediately prostrated herself in a bow before him, apologizing profusely. Sora didn't spare her a second glance though, his eyes still trained upon Kairi's shaking form.

"Leave us, Namine," he said softly, his tone full of quiet danger. "I know what needs to be done."

"Yes, Master," Namine said, rushing out of the cell.

Kairi stared off after her for a moment, feeling dread forming in the pit of her stomach. If Sora knew what had to be done, then did that mean . . . ? She did everything she could to keep the tears at bay, and started to scoot across the bed, away from him. The mattress shifted as he placed his hands upon it, followed by his knee, leaning over her with determined lightness. Kairi shook her head, whimpering.

"Please don't," she wailed quietly. "I don't . . . I can't . . ."

"Your wound will only grow worse if I don't, Kairi," he said, and something in his voice told her to look up at him. So she did, and when she did, she regretted it. Because there was that look again—that look of grief, as though she were dying in his arms. She was astounded. He didn't _want _to have to heal her this way; _that _was why he had originally intended not to come. But then how did he know to come to the room at exactly the right moment, before Namine revealed some of his secrets?

"Tell me the truth," she whispered when his lips brushed her throat softly. She stopped backing away, because she knew it was no use. "Tell me what you wouldn't let Namine say."

"Hush," he soothed, one of his hands coming up to her knee to part her legs. Kairi immediately saw Vanitas's eyes in her thoughts and panic blossomed like fireworks in her chest.

"Nonononononono," she whimpered in a rush as she tried to push him away. His chest was like steel beneath her hands, but it was hot as lava. "Sora, _please_. I can't!"

He froze and pulled his hand away. He sat back on his haunches and peered down at her with concern in his eyes. Kairi had to look away; she just couldn't get used to the sight of emotions in a vampire's eyes, and whenever she looked at him, she saw his brother. She knew she needed to be healed, but she just couldn't. It hurt something fierce in her nether regions, but she just . . . She couldn't.

"Please tell me," she begged, sitting up. She barely registered that she was naked save for the bandages that were wrapped in numerous places on her body, finding her eyes drawn to Sora's expression. He wasn't looking back at her, though, because his eyes were zeroed in on her neck. His hand shook when he reached up to brush his fingers along her broken collarbone.

"Let me heal this," was all he said in response to her.

Kairi stared at him for a moment. She didn't want him to heal her—she wanted _answers_, dammit! He had taken her away from all that she knew and loved, and if he really had feelings for her, as Vanitas had said, then didn't she deserve to know why she was there?

"Sora," she said harshly, a note of authority in her voice that she knew probably would have no effect on him.

It did.

He dragged his eyes away from her supple skin and caught her gaze. She faltered, his eyes seeming so deep and so endless, but regained her composure swiftly.

"I need to know," she said slowly, each word measured and careful. Then, she hesitated before she said the unthinkable. "If you really have . . . _Feelings_ for me, then . . . You'll do me this one honor."

He looked taken aback and speechless as realization dawned in his eyes. Kairi regretted her words as he balled his hands into fists on his knees and bared his teeth in a snarl. She shrunk back against the headboard and wondered if her accusation was wrong. Perhaps Vanitas had lied to her?

"_Damn it, Vanitas_," he breathed angrily. When he looked at her again, she knew she was in trouble.

"I'm sorry," she immediately blurted out, not wanting him to hurt her. "I didn't mean—I was just—Vanitas—"

Suddenly, he had her wrists pinned to the bed, by her head, and his eyes were blazing heatedly into her own. Kairi began shaking her head, feeling the pressure of his hips against hers, and she feared. Oh, she feared. What was to stop Sora from doing to her what Vanitas had done?

"What _honor_ do I owe you?" he spat, breathing heavily. His face loomed closer, passing her until his lips were right beside her ear. "You, who hates and kills my kind . . . ?"

"I've n-never killed a vampire," she stammered.

Sora chuckled. "Oh, but you have, _Princess_."

Hearing him call her by that name nearly tipped her over the edge of insanity, and she fought against Sora's vicelike hold. Vanitas hadn't stopped calling her Princess, and Sora never had. So why was he saying it now? Was he going to take her, too?

"I'm sorry," she said fearfully. "I don't know what I did or who I killed, or even how I killed them, but I'm sorry." Her voice rose in pitch as his tongue traced the shell of her ear and her heart beat faster. "I'm sorry! I am, please, Sora, _please_!"

Sora suddenly stopped, burying his face in the pillows next to her head. Kairi let out a shuddering, petrified breath, clenching her fists where they were being held down. She had been terrified when Vanitas had hurt her, but something about the thought of Sora raping her was even more horrifying than that. She blinked back tears as his bare torso hovered mere inches away from hers. God, she didn't want to be in pain anymore.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked quietly. "Why can't you just accept what has to be?"

"Because!" she wailed. "I don't _know _what has to be! You won't _tell _me what has to be. You . . . You won't tell me _anything_!"

He let go of her wrists and rolled off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet flat on the floor. Kairi brought her knees to her chest and pulled the blankets up over her, as if they could protect her if Sora snapped again. She massaged her slightly burned wrists tenderly and eyed his back warily.

"I . . . Can't," he finally said after a long, drawn out silence. He hung his head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" she said. "You guys have taken everything from me. _Everything_! I have nothing left . . ." Kairi's eyes spilled over and she dissolved into gut-wrenching sobs, unable to hold them back any longer. Sora's shoulders tensed and he turned to look at her, watching her cry.

Kairi went on to yell, "If you're gonna kill me, the least you could do is tell me why!"

Sora shot back, "Don't you understand?! I _can't_. I literally _cannot tell you_!"

"Why _not_!" she screamed.

"Because it would destroy you," he whispered, and he stormed across the room. He placed his hands on the wall and lowered his head. "It would . . . Destroy you."

Kairi's tears ceased to fall and she gazed at Sora in shock. Destroy her? The truth would . . . Destroy her? What did he _mean_? She tossed aside the blankets angrily and got out of the bed. Dashing at his back, she balled her fists and prepared to swing. She was tired of this. She'd been _raped_, damn it, and she deserved some _fucking answers_! She leapt the last couple of feet, letting out something similar to a battle cry.

Sora whirled around at the last second and thrust his hand upward. He caught her just underneath the ribcage, causing all of the breath to leave her lungs in a _whoosh_. She crumpled to the ground, one hand placed over her stomach as she tried to get her oxygen back. In one fluid motion, before Kairi could do anything else, Sora had his fingers tangled in her hair and his knees on either side of her hips. She cried out in pain and implored for mercy with her eyes.

"You want to play it the hard way?" he hissed menacingly, his eyes glinting. "Fine. Then we'll play it the _hard _way, Kai-_ri_." Without a word of notice, he brandished his fangs and sunk them into her bared throat. He used none of his powers, and the pain was excruciating. Her bare feet scrabbled and slipped on the marble as her screams echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and reminding her that Sora was a monster, not a human like her. He may have had emotions, but he was an animal and that's what was in his nature.

He ripped his fangs out of her flesh, spraying her crimson red blood down the front of her chest and his chin. He stood up, grabbing her viciously by the arms and throwing her bodily away from him. She landed on the bed, bouncing up once. Terror gripped her as she realized what he was about to do, so she rolled onto her stomach and tried to scramble away. Just as with Vanitas, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back, digging his claws into her waist until she went slack beneath him.

"Please don't," she sobbed. She couldn't take this. She didn't want this to happen to her again. Not with Sora. He was supposed to be Light, wasn't he? Wasn't he?

"You want to know the truth, Kai-_ri_?" he purred into her ear from behind. "Then I'll tell you the truth. Truth is . . . Vanitas was right. I shouldn't play with my food, hm?"

Kairi squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst, but gasped in astonishment when instead of pain, she felt his lips kissing the junction where her shoulder joined with her neck. She shivered as his hot skin moved against hers, the slight pain being assuaged by his kisses. He kissed a line over to the back of her neck, moving her long hair aside as he did so, and she dug her fingers into the blankets.

But then he bit her, right on the back of her shoulder, and she nearly passed out. His fangs scraped the bone painfully, and she had to press her lips tightly together to keep from screaming again. Sora fed voraciously, and while that part was painful, his hands were doing very different things. They slid between her stomach and blanket and traveled upward. Her body unconsciously did as it was silently being told, and she bent her spine so that he could palm her breasts lightly. She tried not to sink back downward, knowing that if she did, she would be burned. She could feel his vampire saliva getting to work, making blissful sparks shoot down to her stomach, where desire was gathering rapidly. At first, she wanted to feel repulsed—wanted to fight against him and beg him to stop. But then the pads of his fingers were sweeping across the peaks of her breasts, and all she could think to do was moan. Her cheeks flushed, and as visions of Vanitas hurting her danced around her head, she began to cry.

"Shh," Sora said after he stopped feeding and rolled her onto her back. Straddling her hips, his hands went back to her breasts and he hunched over her, his lips teasing her jawline. "What did Vanitas do to you?"

"He hurt me," she sobbed, placing her hands over his in an attempt to stop him. It felt so good, but she didn't want it. She couldn't stop seeing Vanitas, and frankly, Sora scared her.

"Where?" Sora's voice was breathless as he continued to ignite a fire on her chest, and he was looking at her in a way that she couldn't understand. It wasn't with lust for her blood. It was something else entirely . . . Could it be true? Could he really have feelings for her? He hadn't exactly denied it, but then he hadn't exactly admitted it either . . .

"He . . ." She couldn't find words anymore, because she knew what he was going to do if she told him.

"Tell me where he hurt you," he insisted, kissing her pulse tenderly. "I'll make it go away. I promise."

"No," she whispered. "You're lying."

"I'm not. I promise you, I'll make you better . . ." At the end of his words, something in his voice made Kairi shiver involuntarily, and he began to kiss her neck with zeal. This was much different than the type of kissing he performed upon her throat when he wanted her blood. This was kissing of another kind—the kind that aimed to make the receiver melt into a puddle of ecstasy. Kairi lost herself in it, not really being able to discern whether or not he was using his vampire powers on her or not. She could feel a strange wetness between her legs that wasn't blood, like it had been with Vanitas, and when Sora started to touch her bare breasts again, she cried out at how sensitive they now felt.

'_What . . . What is this . . . ?' _she thought, looking up at the stark white ceiling with fear in her eyes. '_Why is he doing this to me? Why does it feel so . . . Good?'_

When his tongue laved her collarbone, the healing attributes to his saliva making quick work of mending it, Kairi saw stars. His fingers were dancing along her thighs, slowly making their way toward the core of her body, and she couldn't think straight. What was he _doing _to her?

"S-Sora," she breathed, groaning from the depths of her chest. "Stop . . . You have to . . . To st-stop . . ."

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. "I wish there had been another way . . . That you hadn't had to go to Vanitas . . . I wish there was a way for me to protect you."

Kairi opened her mouth to speak, a little frightened by the amount of emotion he had in his voice, but all coherent thought flew the coop when he touched her wetness, his hot fingers ghosting against her flesh. Her toes curled into the sheets and her eyes rolled up into her head. This . . . Was _nothing _like what Vanitas had done to her.

It terrified her.

"Stop!" she cried out when he started to stroke her. "Please! I'm begging you!"

He did, but he didn't take his hand away. His hand on the bed by her head curled into the sheets and his eyes were guilt-ridden.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she demanded, her body trembling. With the way his hand was positioned between her legs, any sudden movement caused her to brush against his fingers, sending a jolt through her body.

"I'm erasing Vanitas's darkness," he said simply, his eyes shining brightly against the setting of his pale skin. "Don't you want to be free?"

"I want to go _home_!" she wailed.

"You can't," he murmured. "We need you."

Kairi sighed, surprising him by sitting up. He removed his hand from her and used it to stop himself from tumbling off of the bed at her sudden movement. He stared at her, and she glared right back at him.

"_What _do you need me _for_?" she hissed. "Tell me _now_."

Sora shot forward, but she rolled out of the way and onto the floor just in time. He smirked at her and raised himself up on his hands and knees on the bed. She hopped to her feet and started to back away.

"I won't let you feed off of me anymore if you don't tell me," Kairi warned, edging around the room. She knew she was being stupid—he would feed off of her blood whether she liked it or not—but she just couldn't handle it anymore. She had to _know_.

"I'll make you a deal," he said, and Kairi halted.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I will tell you what you need to know . . . If you let me heal you."

"Heal me?" She frowned. "You already healed my collarbone! What else . . . _Oh._" A bright red blush stained her cheeks as she remembered the original reason why Sora had come to her cell. She began to shake her head vigorously back and forth.

"Aw, come on, Kai-_ri_," he teased. "Don't you want to get some answers?"

"Not anymore," she lied.

Sora slowly got off of the bed and started toward her, his steps slow and measured. Kairi pressed her back against the wall, his eyes never leaving hers as he inched closer and closer to her. Shaking violently, she started to sink to the floor.

"The more you resist, the harder this will be," he said quietly. "Just let me _heal_ you, or else when you go back to Vanitas, it will be very, _very _bad for you."

"I can't," she whispered, still shaking her head, her eyes wide. "Sora, I _can't_."

Sora was suddenly there, pulling her up by the elbows.

"I'm not Vanitas," he said harshly. "I won't hurt you."

As his lips came close to her throat, she suddenly cried, "Do you really have feelings for me?"

He froze, and she felt his hands moving from her elbows to her bony hips. She yelped as he pulled her lower body flush against his, and her blush deepened. He took one hand and placed it under her chin, tilting her face upward. Their eyes met, and Kairi felt her heart skip a beat. This was no ordinary boy—this was a vampire prince who had snuck into her room every night to sleep in her bed because he had some sort of abnormal fixation on her. She was asking him to admit something that she didn't even fully understand herself. He was so gorgeous that it hurt to look at him, but . . . He was a vampire. He couldn't live without drinking her blood. He hurt her, and he scared her. Did she really want him telling her that he liked her?

Did she really want to hear his answer?

Kairi moaned when he took her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled on it. Her knees went weak, and she placed her hands on the only place on his body that wouldn't burn her: intertwined with the soft brown spikes that fell in an unruly mess from his scalp.

"Heh," he chuckled darkly into her ear, his voice sending chills through her tiny frame. "Do you want me to have feelings for you?"

"I don't . . . I don't know . . ." she breathed.

"Do you want me to make you feel good?" Goosebumps pebbled her skin at the touch of his tongue.

This time, she didn't protest. Because she was in pain, and because she was terrified of what would happen to her when she went back to the East Wing. What would happen if Vanitas raped her again, and her wounds inside of her womanhood were still raw and sore and real? So she let Sora turn her around and start walking her toward the bed, kissing her neck sensually as he did so. Her mind spun and she forgot everything else but the whiteness of the room, the soft blankets against her skin, and the scorching hot press of Sora's lips.

When his tongue touched her core, everything fell apart and she started to cry. Because she felt disgusting and scared and sad and . . . She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. She wasn't herself anymore, and Vanitas had taken away the last part of her that meant something. And even if Sora was being gentle now, she was still going to have to go back to Vanitas, and the worst part was that she didn't know why. Would she _ever _know why?

Sora hit a spot inside of her that she hadn't even known existed and she had to cover her mouth with her hands. She could feel parts of her knitting back together—parts that Vanitas's manhood had torn apart—and all the while, her body trembled in ecstasy. Sora wasn't just healing her body, he was pleasuring her, trying to make good on his promise to make her feel good. She could feel the pool of longing inside of her stomach beginning to twist and turn, growing and growing as she neared the precipice of a sinfully dark abyss. His hands weren't needed to keep her thighs apart, nor were they needed to press her hips closer to his mouth. She had long since been healed, so why didn't he cease his actions?

"Sora," she moaned. "Sora, please, I . . ."

He paused briefly and looked up at her, the tip of his tongue lashing out against the pearl that lay hidden at the top of her womanhood. She saw his fangs flash devilishly, and she knew that he wasn't going to stop until he was good and ready. He repeated his movement, causing her body to jerk sharply and her back to arch up off the mattress. There was a split second where he let her catch her breath before he set into her again, this time with more enthusiasm than before. His lips, his tongue, his breath . . . That's all she knew, and it sent her careening wildly into space faster than she could count in her head.

"Sora," she choked out his name, terrified at the way he was making her feel. It was different from Vanitas, but she couldn't tell if it was a positive different. Her chest heaved and her breath came in sporadically, and Sora placed his hands on her hips, pinning her to keep her from moving too much. She cried out when he chuckled, the vibrations of his voice rippling through her body lightning fast.

Kairi's eyelids flew open as her first orgasm rocked her, filling her mind with stars and galaxies and sending her heart into the sky. She moaned loudly and dug her fingers into the mattress, her thoughts compiling a beautiful caricature of Sora as her muscles convulsed violently. Dazed and confused, Kairi was so out of it that she began to weep again, not exactly knowing why, trying to catch her breath.

Sora crawled up the length of her body and, while she was still riding the waves of pleasure, he gently sunk his fangs into her throat. She moaned and writhed against him, squeezing her eyes shut at the intensity of the bliss Sora had filled her body with. His lips molded to her skin as his tongue lapped up the blood that spilled out of the puncture wounds, and the way that he suckled at her flesh made her feel like fainting. Her hands threaded through his hair, eliciting a feral growl from his throat. She gasped when he ground his hips against her wetness, his claws tearing at the mattress.

'_What's . . . What's going on?' _Kairi thought in bewilderment. Her mind felt foggy—like she was wading through a sea of greyness that was too thick to breathe in. She was panting wildly, and she had never before felt so on edge. She wanted something, but she had no idea what it was.

Apparently, Sora wanted it, too.

He dragged his lips up to her ear and groaned deeply into it. "Fuck," he cursed, his body shuddering. "Vanitas was right . . . I want you. I want you so _fucking _badly."

Kairi's heart hammered in her chest and she felt her whole body flush at his lewd words. She felt a slight pang of fear—would he rape her, too?

Sora suddenly rolled off of her, passing the back of his hand across his mouth to clear it of remaining traces of blood.

"Are you going to leave?" Kairi asked softly, her voice sounding muted. She didn't know why, but the thought of him not sleeping next to her was more terrifying than anything else.

He ran his hands through his sweat-dampened hair and shook his head.

"No," he said quietly. "I can't sleep when I'm not next to you, so . . . No."

"Stay?" Kairi realized that she was tired, so incredibly tired and weakened . . .

"I'll stay."

He pulled the blankets aside and slipped beneath them, covering both him and Kairi with their warmth. Kairi's teeth knocked together at the heat of his body seeping into the mattress and over her, and she turned to face him. She didn't care about anything else but sleep, precious sleep. Tomorrow, she would go to Vanitas, but tonight . . . She would sleep.

Sora's hand inched through her hair, his fingers soothing her scalp. It was tender and raw from how many times the crimson strands had been yanked on recently, and she mewled contentedly at the massaging feeling of his touch. Her eyelids felt so heavy . . .

"Kairi?" Sora murmured, his eyes blue in the darkness that had suddenly seemed to settle over the room. Kairi knew there weren't any lights in there, so how . . . ? But she couldn't be bothered—she was much too tired. Exhausted, really . . . Just how much blood did Sora take?

"Hm?" she responded, eyelids fluttering.

"I _do _have feelings for you," he whispered. "I always have."

But she was already asleep, her dreams full of white lilies and Sora's cobalt blue eyes.

~x~x~

**A/N: THE PLOT THICKENS EVEN MOARRR. Just how long has Sora known Kairi? Why do the brothers 'need' her? What weapon was Sora using, and why was Vani so mad that he had it? And what's with the white lilies? WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN?! Anyway, LEAVE A REVIEW. Thank you to everyone who HAS reviewed so far. Your feedback is GREATLY appreciated! Please continue to support my work, and I will continue to deliver! Until next tiiiiime!**


End file.
